Water Monkey
by summergirl92
Summary: Granddaughter of Sokka and Suki from her father and granddaughter of Ty Lee from her mother, Mizuki is a skilled chi-blocker and waterbender in her nonbender family. Having recently mastered waterbending, she visits Tenzin on Air Temple Island and finds herself in the middle of a war. She joins Team Avatar as they work together to defeat Amon and uncover clues from the past.
1. Born Under the Moon

**I own nothing except my OC's. All rights belong to Bryke and Nickelodeon. Reviews are always appreciated!**

"I have a feeling you and I will be great friends in the future, little one." Aang smiled at the newborn girl in his arms. Despite his failing health at age sixty-six, he still traveled to Kyoshi Island to visit Sokka's newest granddaughter. "Such lovely eyes," he remarked. The little girl had heterochromia: one eye was ice blue and the other a warm brown. "What shall you name her?"

Aang handed the baby back to her father, Fuyuki and his wife, Ting-Lan. Her siblings, Askari and Chun Hei, were fighting over who got to carry their baby sister. "To be honest, we haven't thought about it, I was so worried after she was born. She seemed so quiet and weak, thank the spirits she is much stronger now." Ting-Lan smiled and handed the baby to six year old Chun Hei, "Be careful, dear." The little girl nodded her head while her twin brother was making faces to amuse the baby.

"Why don't you name her for us, uncle? I'm afraid my father might name her after some meat dish or something like Cuddly Poops…" Fuyuki would normally entrust this to his mother, Suki, but she and his father were away observing the younger Kyoshi warriors in training. Suki had suggested the Avatar should name her grandchild, "It will be a blessing upon her." Plus she had the same fears that her husband would offer an inappropriate name as well.

"That does sound like something my brother would do." Katara's eyes were full of humor as she noticed her youngest son meditating outside the house. "Tenzin!" she called out from the window.

The airbender answered, "Yes, mother?"

"Come inside and meet the baby! You're the only one who has not properly greeted her yet."

Little Chun Hei handed her sister to Tenzin, who was out of his element, holding the child. He was the only airbending master in the world aside from his father, but he didn't feel very comfortable around children yet.

"Loosen up, baby brother! You look like a block of ice holding that baby!" Kya teased.

"Oh, he just needs practice. Before you know it, he'll have a family of his own," said Katara.

"Tenzin and babies?" Bumi laughed at the thought of his overly serious brother handling crying infants.

"All right, let's leave Tenzin alone," Fuyuki laughed. Tenzin was grateful for his cousin's interference. "We still haven't named my daughter yet."

"I sense great strength in her, yet she retains a sense of inner peace," noted Aang.

"She rarely cries at all still, I hardly have trouble with her. Then again, I was a new mother with twins the first time around."

"She was born under the full moon, wasn't she?" Her parents nodded, "Then she shall be named Mizuki," stated Aang.

"Mizuki," Tenzin repeated as he observed the now sleeping baby.

Sadly, Avatar Aang passed away two months after his visit. Baby Mizuki arrived at Republic City for the first time with her family for his funeral, but it would not be the last time she would come to this city.


	2. Training and Family

It was not fair, she insisted. It was not fair that she had to start her training as a Kyoshi Warrior when she was only six. Even Grandma Suki didn't start her training until she was eight. She wanted to play with the other children in the village, but mother insisted that it was always important to be prepared. "Your sister started at the same age, and she will become the leader of the warriors." Mizuki wanted to argue then that there was no point for her to compete for a leadership position her older sister would soon fulfill, but she couldn't argue with her mother. Her father showed some sympathy towards her, but he was proud that all of his children were continuing the warrior tradition of the family. She was not as obedient as her siblings were and Chun Hei learned her youngest was just as clever as she was mischievous.

"Mizuki, aren't you suppose to be in bed with a fever?" Suki asked.

"Grandma! I thought you were uh…"

"Out to market? I finished early while your grandpa is still ogling the meat selection. You know practice makes perfect, that's why…"

"A warrior always remembers the importance of training," Mizuki spoke in monotone. "I can picture mom nagging me right now. You aren't going to tell her I was faking it?"

"No, I know how your mother can be sometimes, but that's because she loves you. Still, it doesn't hurt to have a little fun once in a while," Suki winked. "Would you like to hear my stories from the War?"

"YES PLEASE!" Blue and brown shone brightly in her eyes while Suki laughed at her granddaughter's usual enthusiasm.

Mizuki loved her large family and took great pride in how widespread they were. She had only one uncle, Hakoda who was named after her paternal great-grandfather that lived in the South Pole. Her uncle, aunt, and cousins visited them several times a year, but it was never the other way around. Ting-Lan despised the freezing cold, even though she married a son of Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and she lived on snowy Kyoshi Island. Sokka eventually passed the title of Chief to his oldest son while he and Suki retired to Kyoshi Island to be closer to his younger son's family.

Ting-Lan was actually the daughter of Ty Lee and an Earth kingdom nobleman she met during her travels with the Kyoshi Warriors. She was the only child as her mother didn't want her to grow up with six identical looking sisters like she did. Ting-Lan was spoiled growing up and became a wild child of sorts in her youth. She eventually grew out of it and vowed to protect her children from making the same mistakes she did as a youth, which led her to be overprotective. At Fuyuki and Ting Lan's wedding, Ty Lee remarked how ironic it was that their children were getting married when she had a crush on Sokka during their youth. Suki didn't exactly appreciate that, but took it with great stride and grace. Mizuki adored both her grandmothers, but she did share more similarities with Ty Lee. She loved visiting her maternal grandparents in their beach house on Ember Island where they retired. Ty Lee observed how quickly Mizuki learned chi-bending compared to her older siblings, but kept her talent a secret from her daughter when Mizuki begged her not to tell her mother. Mizuki loved shopping and the color pink, but she was slightly less ditzy than Ty Lee had been in her youth. She was less interested in boys and preferred to not attract attention, but she did inherit her grandmothers' acrobatic skills. Though Ting-Lan preferred that Mizuki used her talents in her warrior training rather than climbing trees, she was still proud of her daughter.

"Hey everyone, we're back from shopping!" Ty Lee greeted.

"MOTHER! That is an inappropriate outfit for a child!"

"I remembered certain outfits you wore in the past that I would like to forget." Ting Lan closed her mouth at that comment. "Besides, you said that with Chun Hei. I just love to spoil my granddaughters before they get sucked into warrior training."

"Look, what Grandmother taught me!" Mizuki proceeded to walk on her front legs then performed a flawless cartwheel.

"She reminds me of you when you were her age," Ty Lee noted. Ting Lan had to smile at that.

And then there were her father's cousins, the children of Avatar Aang. Mizuki was glad that her family lived on Kyoshi Island for so long that no one particularly cared that they were related to the Avatar, albeit by marriage. Her father was rather close to his cousins, as well as Toph Beifong's daughter, and the Fire Lord herself. Mizuki thrived on the stories of the Hundred Year War that her grandparents told her. She quickly got over the shock that Ty Lee was once a close friend of Princess Azula, but was proud for her defending her friend, Mai. During her family vacations to Ember Island, she played with the Fire Nation royal children. Her parents were close with Fire Lord and they would talk about the fun times they had in their childhood.

"Lin and Tenzin were always the party-poopers," Chun Hei remembered.

"Well Tenzin, more so, we eventually roped Lin into it after Kya kept nagging her," the Fire Lord laughed.

"He was the youngest and the most serious out of all of us. I remember Aunt Katara had to force him to play with us."

"From my last visit to Air Temple Island, Tenzin has his hands full with his kids. Hopefully they can teach their father to loosen up."

"May they have better luck than we did. I still have good memories of all of us, it's hard to imagine that we've grown up, moved way, and had families of our own."

Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin were her first cousins once removed, but Mizuki just called them auntie and uncle to save a mouthful for everyone and she treated them as her elders. She and her siblings had lots of fun fooling around with Kya and Bumi whenever they visited. Mizuki had fun with their children as well, but her father was right about Tenzin's stoicism. She had to respect him for that though, he was the only airbending master left in the whole world and he was an important council member for Republic City, on top of his family responsibilities. Someday he would have to teach the new Avatar airbending. That might be extremely difficult for him to teach the reincarnation of his beloved father.

She barely remembered her great-aunt Katara though she could see glimpses of her in her children. Her parents didn't talk much about her except that Katara was now teaching the new Avatar in the White Lotus Compound in the South Pole. The Avatar is a Southern Water Tribe girl who is only two months younger than Mizuki. Mizuki would wonder if she would ever meet her.


	3. The Power of the Moon

It happened as a complete accident. It started out as a normal visit to see Grandmother Ty Lee except for the fact that they were invited to the Fire Nation Royal Palace. After her husband's passing, Ty Lee was rather lonely these days, and often visited her friend Mai. Her husband Zuko felt that change was necessary and that his daughter was prepared to ascend the throne soon in a few years. Mai and Zuko still resided in the palace with their daughter and her husband, along with their children. After Aang's passing, Zuko and Mai took on the responsibility of visiting Republic City and keeping a close eye on the capital, despite their age.

Askari and Chun Hei usually practiced their sparring with the older children while ten year old Mizuki played with Hikari. At eight years old, little Hikari was the baby of the family though she had only recently exhibited signs of firebending. Though they have known each other almost their whole lives, Mizuki was bored playing dolls with Hikari and wished she could join the older kids.

"Mizuki, you're not paying attention!" Hikari cried out.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Mizuki was busy observing the adults chatting together. She was very curious about Zuko's scar even though she remembered many of her grandparents' stories.

"I want to play tea party!"

"Again?" Sometimes Mizuki wished she wasn't stuck baby-sitting, she was bored out of her mind playing the same games over again.

"I'm the princess and you have to listen to me!"

As a resident of Kyoshi Island, Mizuki was outside Hikari's jurisdiction, but she knew better than to argue with the little girl. "All right, Hikari."

Being a princess of the Fire Nation, Hikari had an actual china tea set to "play" with while servants served them. Mizuki thought that at least she didn't have to drink imaginary tea. She was eating a scone when Hikari had an outburst. "It's too cold! I don't want cold tea for my party! They always give me cold tea!"

"Calm down, Hikari, I'll ask someone for," but it was too late. Hikari tried to warm up her tea with some firebending, but her flames went out of control. The last thing Mizuki saw before she closed her eyes to brace for the impact was a bright flash of light.

"MIZUKI!" Ting Lan cried out.

She opened her eyes and she was surprisingly unharmed. "Huh?" Mizuki looked in front of her. The table she and Hikari used was burnt to a crisp and she was surrounded by a puddle of water.

"Are you okay? Dear, what happened?" Ting-Lan saw Hikari covered in flames when she heard her tantrum.

"She… she… pulled water from the fountain…" Hikari recalled. "I'm sorry, Mizuki!" she immediately hugged the older girl.

"It's okay. We're both fine. Wait, what do you mean by pulling water?" Mizuki was confused

"You are a waterbender," everyone turned to look at Zuko. "She takes after her great-aunt."

"That's impossible. Both sides of our family are nonbenders. How has her waterbending been kept hidden all these years?" Ting-Lan wondered.

"I've seen much in my life and at this point, nothing seems impossible any longer. I think my granddaughter unlocked a defense mechanism in her to block her offense."

"Well now, I think I know why my uncle named her after the moon then," Fuyuki noted.

"Can you do waterbending again, Mizuki? I think it's amazing!" Hikari pleaded.

Mizuki looked at the contrast between Hikari's enthusiasm and her mother's distress. Even her siblings and father seemed a little worried. The ten year old felt she had done something terribly wrong and started crying. Ty Lee rushed to comfort her granddaughter, "All of you, stop staring at her like she's some kind of freak!" She hugged Mizuki tightly, "There, there, it's going to be all right. You have a wonderful gift, Mizuki, don't let anyone make you ashamed of yourself. Ting Lan, Fuyuki, I want to have a talk with both of you. Zuko, can you please back me up?"

While everyone else was eating lunch, Mizuki snuck away to eavesdrop. She instinctively recognized her mother's voice from behind the door. "No! Absolutely not, mother! I would never send my daughter away, that incident earlier was just a fluke."

"You refuse to accept the truth even when it's in front of you. She is a born waterbender and her gift must be nurtured. Fuyuki, your own aunt traveled across the world to master waterbending. Surely, you would not deny your daughter that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Right now Mizuki is scared, and I am not putting her through anymore trauma with talks about shipping her off somewhere," Fuyuki answered,

"You are not abandoning your daughter by doing your duties as her parents. She may not be bending an element like fire, but she needs to be trained otherwise she can hurt other people and herself. I urge you to reconsider what's best for Mizuki," Zuko reasoned.

The arguing intensified and Mizuki wanted to hear no more. She didn't know how she did it; she didn't even realize she was waterbending. Now there was talk about training her? She would have to go to one of the poles to seek a master for her. It would most likely be Kya who lived in the Northern Water Tribe since Katara was training the Avatar. She had never been away from her family or Kyoshi Island for an extended period. She pushed open the doors and screamed, "STOP IT!" The adults were rendered silent, "I want to go home…" Mizuki pleaded.


	4. Destiny

For two years, there was no further instance of waterbending from Mizuki. Nonetheless, things had changed: there was always tension in the air whenever bending was mentioned. No one outside the family knew what had transpired that day and Ting Lan kept it that way. There were no more vacations to the Fire Nation and family visits from Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki, and even uncle Hakoda's family were strained. There were letters from Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and even Lin Beifong urging for Mizuki to be trained, but Ting Lan stood by her decision. She was more lenient and attentive towards Mizuki to ensure that her life was always full of happiness. Mizuki felt that her mother wanted to placate her so she wouldn't set off a waterbending rampage. At least her father and siblings tried not to treat her any differently. Gone was the playful child and Mizuki actually dove deeper into her warrior training, much to her mother's surprise.

At twelve, she was barely settling into her teenage years and her rebellious phase, but she lost her temper more easily those days. She only felt at peace at night when the moon shone, watching the tide ebb and flow. Her mother complained about her sleeping habits, as she rose later and later in the day while staying up all night, walking near the water. Ting Lan technically couldn't punish her daughter for breaking curfew as she always remained near their house.

Earth was substance, fire was power, air was freedom, and water was change. Mizuki definitely could have used some change in her life. She always felt a tugging at her soul, like the tide flowing in and out. Sometimes she could feel it, oh it was so tempting, the trickle of water at her fingertips. She would ignore it; she would be strong because this was her home, her family, her life.

It seemed as if her life would always be determined by a string of accidents. It was a bad day: she spent most of her morning searching for one missing shoe, her breakfast was cold and meager thanks to her ravenous siblings, rushed to training only to slip into mud while enduring looks from everyone for ruining her uniform, she pretty much spaced out and was off formation. It was very embarrassing to have Grandma Suki ask her to take the day-off while she bowed with respect as her insides boiled with frustration.

"So everyone is the village is calling you Ms. Slip and Slide. Honestly, I think that is much better than Mudback. What do you think, sis?" her brother teased.

"Askari, I am NOT in a good mood right so DO NOT test me," Mizuki gritted through her teeth, this was her quiet time by the water.

"Geez, why do girls have to be so moody? How woeful is it for me to be the only son in the family? Honestly, just because you're the baby of the family, Mimi, doesn't mean you don't show respect to your elders," the eighteen year old replied.

She _hated _being called Mimi and he knew it, "ELDER? Just because you're older by a few years does not mean you get to be put on a pedestal. I hear mom and dad scolding you about flaunting around with girls while you play around with your sword. Oh yes, your life is so hard, big brother. I've been going for years trying not to disappoint everyone, trying not to scare everyone because mom and dad think I'm some kind of freak!"

"Uh… MIzuki?" Askari was pointing behind her.

"NO, DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Askari gulped. "We're all suppose to be one big happy nonbender family, and whoop de doo, little Mizuki screws up everything because she pulled up some magical water while trying not to be barbequed alive when she was ten!"

"MIZUKI!" Askari was trying to point her attention to the rather large tidal wave brewing behind her.

"DO YOU NOT HAVE EARS? I HAVE A VOICE TOO, I AM A HUMAN BEING AND I DEMAND RESPECT WHEN I'M TRYING TO SPEAK MY MIND!" she closed her eyes and screamed in frustration as she swung her arms behind her before she heard the cracking of ice. "What the…" she opened her eyes, "ASKARI!"

"It's okay, I'm fine! Just a little stiff, more hot tea please though," Askari sniffled. Ting-Lan poured another cup for her son, after they managed to chisel him out of the ice he was encased in.

"It's my fault, it's my fault…" Mizuki chanted as the tears streamed down her face.

"Look, you wanted your privacy and I should have known when to back off…"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR ME!" Askari stopped talking.

"Dear, you've been under a lot of pressure right now and…" Ting Lan reasoned.

"I need a master," she bluntly stated.

"A master of what?"

"We have to stop tiptoeing around the truth. I need someone to help me control my waterbending."

"There's nothing to control, you're just a normal young girl who's growing up."

"Yes mom, I am a normal girl," she mocked, "but I'm also a waterbender. I need to train before I flood the entire island."

"That is not going to…"

"Happen? Well, we all didn't think I would turn Askari into a human icicle, but look at where we are now. Mom, dad," she looked at her parents tearfully, "I'm stating the truth and I am not asking for permission, but I _will_ leave to master waterbending."

"Mizuki…" she slammed the door to her room.

"I'll talk to her, mom," Chun Hei promised. "So… not exactly a big happy nonbender family, are we?" she asked as she opened the door.

"He remembered that?"

"We're family and even though we get on each other's nerves, we listen." Mizuki remained sitting in silence. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted to be normal. I'm supposed to follow in grandma Suki and Ty Lee's footsteps, and mom's and yours…"

"No, you're not," Chun Hei placed an arm around her little sister. "You're supposed to be yourself, that's all that matters. We all make our own destiny so what do you want, Mizuki?"

"I think destiny is telling me to go the Water Tribe."

"Then that's you're going to do and all of us will support you."


	5. Family Portrait

They let her go, her family said their goodbyes, hugs and kisses everywhere, promises of visits and letters as she boarded a ship for the Northern Water Tribe. The city was more settled and Kya helped Mizuki out finding a place to stay and a waterbending master. Everything is different here, just snow, ice, and water everywhere. She misses the trees, the giant koi, the pastries, even the unagi, and her family most of all. Different isn't all bad though, she's having the time of her life being immersed in a new culture.

Five Years Later

She wakes up on board the ship, has it already been five years since she left home? She yawns and stretches her legs, might as well do a few cartwheels on the deck one last time.

Her mother sees all the changes etched into her expressions and mannerisms. Her little girl has grown up, but she seems older beyond her years. _She's too young to know so much..._

"How are you?"

Mizuki is jolted by her mother's question because she knows the implications behind it. "I'm fine, mom. I've been back home several times already."

Ting Lan nods her head, "I'm here if you ever need me. You've been through a lot over the years especially after your grandparents have passed on. And..." She leaves her last statement hanging, perhaps they can have this conversation another time.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss them," Mizuki sheds a few tears.

Her mother holds her in her arms, "I know and they would be so proud of you right now, just like I am. You're a very gifted waterbender and healer."

"I kind of you know… sucked in the beginning, to be honest."

"Well you had a late start, but you showed them all up in the end. Your great-aunt Katara is very proud of your progress."

Mother's Memories

She loved her family more than anything. In her youth, she always thought about the present, clothes, shopping, boys, dating, and her friends. Her mother wanted her to embrace her individuality, but maybe a little more discipline would have been handy. Ting Lan preferred not to think about the incredibly stupid things she had done as a teenager, even worse than that was to think of the things her children could do as teenagers. A few years of time, some maturity, and falling in love changed her though. Motherhood was a blessing for her when she had her twins. Chun Hei and Askari grew up to be great warriors in their own right.

Mizuki was a complete surprise from the beginning. Ting Lan wasn't even sure she was pregnant until a few weeks later when her normally flat stomach was rounded in a familiar shape. "Here we go again," Fuyuki joked. Ting Lan was older this pregnancy and it was admittedly more exhausting, including the cravings. She was eating more meat than her father-in-law. It was all worth it in the end.

More than seventeen years later, Ting Lan would never forget her first glimpse of her baby girl. She was so hauntingly beautiful, more like the child of a spirit than herself. Ting Lan had her mother's eyes and so did Mizuki, well one of them. She inherited the brown eyes of typical Fire Nation women and the blue eyes of the Water Tribe. Her eyes exuded innocence, but as Mizuki grew up, some of that innocence faded. The world had changed drastically after her mother's time, and Ting Lan sometimes wondered if it was for the best. It was true that technology had greatly improved their lives, but at a loss of respect for nature and the Spirit World. Avatar Aang was there though, to protect the balance, and Ting Lan felt she took that for granted. Korra was… very different from him, to say the least from what she heard from her husband's family.

Mizuki wanted a normal childhood, and Ting Lan was angry at herself for denying her that. She planned for her to be a Kyoshi Warrior, alongside her sister, and following the family tradition. _Mizuki will understand it will be for the best when she grows up,_ she comforted herself. Then she found out Mizuki was a waterbender, Ting Lan realized there were signs of this. Mizuki was always fascinated with the stories Sokka told her about his adventures, particularly the parts with bending. Mizuki was absolutely against the idea of a bedtime, trying to stay up all night as long as the moon was in the sky, and not rising until the afternoon. Ting Lan found her daughter many times staring at the moon out the window and watching the tide come in and out. Mizuki was always different from her siblings, which was to be expected, but she was a waterbender? Ting Lan had a difficult time leaving her daughter at the edge of the world to live and train among strangers. She was _her _little girl, everything she needed to know should be taught by her family. Ting Lan resented the spirits, not her daughter, for her gift and its ability to tear her away. It was a part of Mizuki though and her mother was right. It was a gift and Ting Lan would make up for her initial reaction with just as much love and encouragement as she gave all her children.

Sisterhood

Chun Hei loved her little sister from the beginning, even with their six year age difference. She always wanted another girl in the house though she was fortunate her twin was not as annoying as the other boys on the island. Mizuki was very sweet and affectionate until the incident with Hikari. Her mother was having a pseudo-mental breakdown, and Chun Hei felt the rest of the family had to reassure the traumatized little girl. Things were almost back to normal, until she found her brother turned into a human icicle. Chun Hei would admit she was a little scared of her sister after that, with her waterbending left uncontrolled. Everyone in the family felt the loss of Mizuki greatly when she left with Kya. At least they visited each other frequently, but Chun Hei felt the trickles of jealously forming through the years. Mizuki was beautiful from birth, but she was only just a little girl, the darling of the family. With her not quite little sister becoming a woman, the difference between the sisters was more apparent. Mizuki was the beauty of the family and if she had stayed on Kyoshi Island, she would have been married long before Chun Hei. Everyone, including her fellow warriors, complimented her grace, beauty, and gentility, a cultured pearl among the villagers. With her own darker skintone, jet black hair, and deep blue eyes, Chun Hei felt she paled by comparison to her fair sister.

Envy bubbled inside Chun Hei whenever her sister returned home for another visit, closer to becoming a master waterbender, another notch to her list of accomplishments. Not this time though, perhaps never again, their relationship had evolved from sibling rivalry. For the first days, Chun Hei tiptoed around her little sister, until her sister knocked on her door. "Have I done something to wrong you, Chun Hei?" she asked sadly. Chun Hei looked at her sister fully for the first time since her return, her eyes once filled with childlike exuberance, now seemed to age her sister despite her otherwise youthful appearance. Mizuki had suffered, albeit quietly, over the years due to her separation from her beloved family, her resentfulness towards her waterbending, and heartbreak.

"Of course not, I just feel a little old now, with you all grown up," she replied.

"Don't worry. Dad says I still look like a porcelain doll."

"He is in denial of all your admirers," Chun Hei joked.

"I thought that when I came home to stay, things would get better. "

"You haven't been happy, have you? In fact, I haven't seen you waterbend at all."

Mizuki shook her head, "Not for a while. I feel trapped like I'm meant to be somewhere else."

"You cannot keep this up. You haven't been sleeping or eating," her worries were spilling out of her now. "Do you need to go back to the North Pole?"

"No, I don't feel like returning there now that my training is done. Not yet."

"Maybe we should go to Ember Island, like old times, we can build sandcastles…"

"I want to go to Republic City."

"What?"

"It's meant to be the center of peace and balance isn't it?

"It's dangerous for benders there. I've heard mom and dad talk about it."

"You and I both know our family's always managed to handle themselves in a fight without bending. Besides I'd be staying with Tenzin on Air Temple Island."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mizuki nodded, "All right, me and Askari will help you convince mom."

"Thank you."

"What are sisters for?"

The Jester Brother

She was his baby sister, therefore it was his duty to tease, annoy, and to protect her. She fit perfectly into the family and since Chun Hei claimed status as the eldest (only by about 3 minutes), Askari found in Mizuki the perfect partner in pranks. Eventually, their age difference was more notable and the twins had fewer playtimes than ever. Chun Hei was being groomed to be the next leader of the Kyoshi Warriors while Askari focused on his swordsmanship with his father and grandfather. Everyone was being assigned to their individual roles and everything was settled.

At least until Mizuki pulled water from a fountain in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. That certainly made things more interesting. Like his grandfather Sokka and his father, Askari had a good sense of humor in comparison to his more serious twin. Chun Hei was more like mom, maternal and authoritative, except she was laidback at times, but still loving. She was the master of the fan and while Asakari could hold his own in a fan to fan fight, he preferred a more versatile collection of weapons. He admired his grandfather's meteorite sword most of all. Mizuki was definitely the rebellious one out of the three of them. The twins learned when to pick their battles with their parents, but Mizuki loved to test their patience, especially mom's. If Askari had to describe Mizuki in one word, it was quick: she had the agility of a fox antelope. Ting Lan noted she was as skilled as Ty Lee was in her youth, he learned that firsthand.

"Mom, how is this fair? I mean it's two against one," Askari wondered as he prepared his fighting stance alongside his sister.

"Sometimes your enemies do not fight fair. It's your job as her siblings to train Mizuki to expect the unexpected."

"She's nine…" Ting Lan raised an eyebrow and Askari was silent.

"And you're fifteen, now that we settled that matter… Where is she?" asked Chun Hei.

"Huh?" Askari looked back to where Mizuki _was_ standing.

"Expect the unexpected," Ting Lan reiterated.

They could hear giggling above them. "She's up in the trees!" Chun Hei shouted.

"Crazy little monkey," he muttered as they ran towards her laughter.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Mizuki taunted.

"All right, Mizuki, come down and we might go easy on… OW!" Askari fell to the ground paralyzed, quickly followed by his sister.

"Well she definitely learned chi-blocking faster than we did," said Chun Hei.

He called Mizuki mini monkey after that, he loved to make up nicknames for his family members much to their annoyance. Now that she was seventeen, he couldn't exactly call her a baby anymore, but that didn't stop Askari from giving Mizuki a bear hug when she arrived. "Welcome home, water monkey."

"Well it's still better than Mimi," Mizuki laughed.

Daddy's Little Girl

He was proud of all his children, but he noted that there was something different about his youngest. She had the soul of a wanderer, always searching for something beyond the horizon and gazing at the moon. Growing up, he loved hearing the stories of his parents as did his children after him. Perhaps it was the warrior in them, but they enjoyed the fighting and action parts most of all. Mizuki viewed things differently, her favorite stories seemed to involve the spirit world and bending. She would ask about what it was like being kidnapped by Hei Bei, entering the Spirit Library, meeting Wan Shi Tong, or why the Spirit World didn't have any bathrooms.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Fuyuki queried when his six year old was crawling on the kitchen floor.

"I'm a badgermole, daddy! Roar! I'm the first earthbender!" Fuyuki chuckled and let his daughter continue her playtime. Over the week, she was a dragon, an air bison, and finally a giant Ocean Spirit attacking the Fire Nation navy. "Aren't those Askari's boats? Never mind, he stopped playing with them years ago."

Mizuki never ceased to surprise them. "Grandpa, tell me about the Spirit Oasis again. Does it look like Kyoshi Island with flowers and grass everywhere?"

"Sweetheart, you heard the stories already. Now you know your grandfather does not like to talk about the attack on the Northern Water Tribe that much."

"Fuyuki, it's ok. She's a naturally curious child, just like I was," Sokka replied.

"No, I'm sorry, grandpa. It's because it reminds you of the war. I just want to see Tui and La and the Spirit Oasis someday. The moon spirit is very pretty and I like how her white hair is braided."

"MIZUKI!" her father scolded, "Go to your room." She obediently complied without a word. "Father, I'm so sorry. But, when did you tell her about Yue?"

"I… never did. I never even told Chun Hei or Askari. It would have brought up too many questions and memories."

They decided to leave the matter alone and Mizuki apologized immediately. She adored and respected her grandparents very much. Their deaths probably had the greatest impact on her. They were with her for the least amount of time of her life and while she was at their bedside each time, her main focus was training in the North Pole. His wife was overprotective, but he couldn't blame her for that. Mizuki's waterbending was just something they were not prepared for. He would always love his daughter though, bender or not.


	6. Welcome to Republic City

**Thanks for the reviews so far! They help keep me motivated. At this point in the story, the chapters are going to be named after the episode title they take place in with the exception of this chapter and the one after that. Mizuki would be arriving the night when Korra and Mako were off searching for Bolin.**

"Republic City? No, absolutely not. That place is full of crime and there's talk about a growing anti-bender revolution. Tenzin will not even be there, he's moving to the South Pole to train the Avatar," Ting Lan wanted to end this discussion immediately. Dinner was tense when Mizuki brought the subject along with her siblings' support for it. Ting Lan said she would think about it, not wanting to damper the mood of Mizuki being home with an outright rejection. She was preparing to retire for the night with her husband.

"Actually dear, he's remaining on Air Temple Island to help maintain the peace," Fuyuki mentioned.

Ting Lan glared at her husband, "Thank you so much for supporting me, seeing as how our youngest wants to live in the most dangerous place for benders right now. She's only been home with us for a couple of months."

"I've seen her waterbending and it amazes me how much she reminds me of Aunt Katara. Plus, you've trained her practically from birth, I'm sure she could teach those city people a thing or two." Fuyuki sighed and placed an arm around his beloved wife. "I know how much you will miss her, but she's seventeen and you can't control her forever."

"I don't think we ever had any control," Ting Lan laughed.

"Agreed," Fuyuki chuckled, "She has to make her own destiny and I have a feeling she will make us proud."

"You are starting to sound like Zuko, talking about destiny."

"The same could be said for Mizuki. Do you remember what Avatar Aang said when she was born?"

"They would be great friends," Ting Lan remembered. "It was terribly unfortunate he died so soon after Mizuki was born, she would've adored him."

"Perhaps he meant in the next lifetime."

"Avatar Korra? Fuyuki, I've read what the White Lotus has said about her: hot-tempered, stubborn, and tempestuous. She…"

"Embodies the elements themselves: fire, earth, and water."

"She hasn't shown any sign of airbending, which I think is the most important for her. No spirituality at all."

"Unlike Mizuki," Fuyuki mentioned.

"Yes, Mizuki has always been special. I'm amazed everyday she is our daughter."

"Perhaps Mizuki can learn something from being in the city. Aang meant for it to be the center of peace of harmony for benders and nonbenders."

Ting Lan sighed, "I suppose I better write to Tenzin."

"Don't worry, I have faith in her. Destiny has always followed our family closely."

"To me, she'll always be my little water monkey."

"I can see Askari's nickname has grown on you."

"Really? I mean this isn't a joke?" Mizuki had a hard time believing her mother would allow her to go on this trip.

"No, your father and I both agreed this would be a valuable experience for you."

Mizuki squealed, she actually squealed, and hugged her mother. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Now of course there are conditions: You must always listen to Tenzin and try to help out whenever you can. Do not wander around the city at night by yourself. No vigilante actions whatsoever, I do not want a letter from Lin Beifong…"

"YES, YES, YES! I'll start packing!"

"Also…" Mizuki stopped in her tracks, "I want you here for your siblings' birthday at the end of year."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Mizuki smiled. "Don't worry mom, I'll come home as often as I can and I'll write every week."

She would never forget the moment when she laid eyes upon Avatar Aang's statue. It was a gift from the Fire Nation as a gesture of goodwill and it was truly majestic. The sight of the twinkling lights of the city dotted along Yue Bay was breathtaking. Tenzin, Pema , and their three children were waiting for her at the dock.

"Mizuki, welcome to Republic City," Tenzin greeted.


	7. A Leaf in the Wind

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Tenzin. I promise I'll try not to disturb the peace around the island," Mizuki joked.

"Oh believe me, I think there's enough excitement on the island already," Pema replied.

"Korra is on Naga with that cute firebending boy she likes. Earlier today, she sent me and Jinora flying off into the sky with earthbending when I asked if he drove her crazy in a bad way or like she likes him. They went off to look for Bolin, I think that's his name. He's brothers with the firebender and they're all on the same pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets!" Ikki blurted.

"I lost her after she said Korra." Mizuki could never understand how a seven year old could have such a strong lung capacity. Realization dawned on her, "Wait… Korra? As in Avatar Korra? She's staying with you guys?"

"Yes, I forgot to explain that part. I've already notified your parents. You see, we received your mother's letter after we came back from the South Pole. Korra had passed her firebending test, but the city is very unstable right now, and I could not move to the South Pole. I told Korra I would have to postpone her airbending training… What I didn't know was that she left the White Lotus Compound without permission. In the end though, I agreed with her that Republic City needs its Avatar right now."

_Wow, wish I had her courage. _"She's not here right now?"

"No, she's off looking for her friend. She assured me that she would return as soon as they found him."

"I'm kind of intimidated, she's learned from the best masters, including Katara."

"Actually, I am glad you are here. I think you could help Korra with her spirituality and perhaps she could learn something about meditating from you."

"I don't think she's grieving like I was when you first taught me. Everyone was just worried about me having a meltdown when my Grandfather Sokka died."

"You were very close to all your grandparents, but he was the last one who passed away, wasn't he?"

Mizuki nodded. "Meditating did help channel my energies away from destruction. When I get emotional… well it's never pretty." She thought back to her accidental freezing of Askari.

"You're pretty though. Are you part-spirit, is that why your eyes are different colors?" questioned Meelo.

Mizuki laughed, "No, Meelo. I'm a person, just like you."

"I don't have any hair, can I have some of yours?"

Mizuki blinked in confusion. She remembered meeting Meelo when he was three, he was a strange child back then as well. "Don't worry, you get used to it," Jinora commented. She liked Jinora and they would spend hours talking about old stories about their grandparents' adventures when her family visited.

After dinner, Mizuki spent some time unpacking. "I forgot this place is all-vegetarian… Good thing mom gave me some money for the market to buy meat." Tenzin promised to show her around the city after his council meeting. She was excited to explore the melting pot of all the different cultures since her grandparents hailed from different nations. It was a cool autumn night and the entire island was completely peaceful.

Peace, something her grandparents fought long and hard for, was being threatened again. Ironically, Mizuki was on the same island where the Avatar, the only one who could bring balance, currently resided. "How would you feel about the city now, grandfather? You were there when it was founded, you helped govern it through hardships," Mizuki whispered.

"I would ask the same of my father," spoke Tenzin. "Your mother once said you have an old soul."

"I suppose so. I just say random things that make sense to me, but confuse everyone else."

"You've always had a deep insight into the Spirit World."

"Our little secret, right?" Mizuki winked.

How could he forget such a remarkable event? Tenzin was visiting Kyoshi Island with baby Jinora and Pema was pregnant with Ikki at the time.

"Hi, Tenzin! Pema! Oh, Jinora is so adorable!" greeted an obviously flustered Ting Lan.

"She's not in the playroom, this is the third time I checked!" shouted Chun Hei.

"Is something wrong?" worried Pema.

"No, no…" Ting Lan sighed in defeat, "Mizuki is missing, I checked on her last night and she was perfectly fine. Now she's disappeared without a trace… I am a terrible mother," she started crying.

"I am sure she could not have gotten far…" Baby Jinora also began to cry as she was confused by all the commotion around her.

"Go help them look, dear. Jinora and I will be fine, I just need to sit down for a bit," assured Pema.

Tenzin nodded and helped join the search. Despite their doubts, Ting Lan and Fuyuki let him search the surrounding woods for her. "MIZUKI!" he cried out, he was walking along the path towards Avatar Kyoshi's shrine. "It couldn't be," he contemplated a bit and decided to try anyways. Sure enough, there was the little girl, sleeping soundly at the feet of Kyoshi's boots.

Mizuki yawned and opened her eyes, "Tenzin!" she smiled. "Wait, how come I'm not in my bed? I asked the big panda to take me home, but I guess he was familiar with Avatar Kyoshi's shrine."

"Big panda?" Tenzin repeated.

"Uh-huh, I was staring out my window at the moon because I couldn't sleep. And then he popped up and let me ride on his back! There was a swamp and we walked across. And then…" Mizuki shuddered, "There was this tree, it was really scary and there was this faceless monkey…"

_She traveled to Koh's realm? _"And what happened next, Mizuki?"

"Oh, we left right after, but then I think we got lost. I remember asking someone for help and I saw her. She was really pretty, with blue eyes and white hair braided. She had the most beautiful white dress… She told the panda, Hei Bei… now I remember his name! She told him to bring Mizuki home. I asked her how she knew my name and she told me as the moon spirit, she knew a lot of things. Then Hei Bei brought me here and I guess I fell asleep." Right after she finished her story, her stomach grumbled.

"Let's get you home, your parents are worried."

"Ok," Mizuki obediently followed him.

Tenzin looked back and saw a patch of bamboo near the shrine. "Mizuki?"

"Yes?"

"Let's keep this story between us. I think this is something special that should be told for another time."

"Okay, but it's weird, Tenzin. I remember it so clearly. Usually I forget my dreams right after I wake up."

_Except this was not a dream, clearly the spirits are close to Mizuki for a reason. I do not want to worry Fuyuki and Ting Lan without finding out why._

"I remember. The night you disappeared was the solstice and perhaps that is why you were able to travel to the Spirit World."

"There were times I tried to go back… I don't know how I did it the first time. I just wanted to see them again," she explained.

"Your grandparents loved you very much and they would be very proud of you. Sometimes remaining in the past can block us from seeing the potential of our future."

"That's why I left the North Pole and Kyoshi Island. There's nothing left but memories and it hurts to stay there. I didn't want to tell my parents."

"You are welcome here as long as you wish. We are family after all, Mizuki."

"Thanks. By the way, I hope Avatar Korra finds her friend. She hasn't returned yet, has she?"

"No, and if she does not return tomorrow, I will have to organize a search party with the Order of the White Lotus." Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, "You should go to bed soon, we have an early day tomorrow. Do not worry about Korra, she's always had a talent for rising above obstacles."

"All right, good night Tenzin."

"Good night, Mizuki."

As per her usual habit, Mizuki looked to the sky for the moon. Maybe tonight she won't dream of being homesick or anything from her past. This was to be a new chapter in her life, wasn't it? She climbed into her bed and listened to the leaves rustling in the wind before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The little girl who was once chosen to enter the Spirit World had grown up to be a powerful warrior. Destiny would call upon her soon enough and the lost warrior girl would have a cause to fight for.


	8. The Revelation

**A/N All right, I finally caught up with the original chronology so now the chapters are titled after the episode it should take place in. Definitely going to have some side chapters in between as well. Thank you to my reviewers and I want to reassure readers that I intend to complete this story no matter what!**

"WAKE UP, MIZUKI!" Ikki shouted.

"Five more minutes," Mizuki muttered as she crawled deeper under the blankets.

"Wake up, spirit lady! Yip yip!" Meelo joined in as he started jumping on the bed.

_Mornings are already a curse to me without these two added into the mix_.

"All right, let's leave Mizuki alone." Pema opened the window to let some sunlight in.

She winced at the rush of light coming at her. "Pema, please don't do that!" There was a reason why she was not a firebender, the sun was not her friend.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're not used to being up this early. Tenzin's meeting should be over soon and you should get ready."

"I'm up, I'm up," she asserted. "I just need to stretch a little bit." She proceeds to do a one-handed headstand and does a split mid-air. She then lies on her chest with one leg stretched out above her head and the other straight up at the ceiling. She finishes her little exercise with a mini somersault.

"WHOA," Meelo and Ikki exclaimed.

"You were always full of surprises even as a child," Pema laughed. "Oh! The baby enjoyed that as well," she remarked as she felt a strong kick.

"I'm glad I could entertain you," Mizuki smiled. She gently placed a hand on Pema's pregnant belly and she felt another kick, "He is definitely a strong one," she noted.

"Katara said that as well. You think it's a boy?"

"Did I say he? I didn't mean to assume, just a tiny feeling I have."

"Either way, Tenzin and I are still discussing names. I'll just focus a little more on the boys'," Pema winked. "Breakfast is on the table," she called out as she escorted her two youngest children.

"I'll be there." Mizuki could hear her stomach rumbling, "Don't worry, we'll leave this vegetarian island soon," she joked.

After getting dressed and a quick breakfast, Mizuki stepped off the ferry onto the dock where Tenzin was waiting for her. "Good morning, Tenzin! I can't wait to see the city up close and personal," she cheerfully greeted. She noticed that the airbender seemed a bit pre-occupied though. "Is something wrong?"

Tenzin shook himself out of his daze. "Oh, it's nothing. The council meetings now are more concerned with the Equalists… and I have already have Tarrlok to be wary about," he muttered.

"Tarrlok, the representative for the Northern Water Tribe?" she asked. Tenzin seemed surprised by her knowledge of Republic City's politics. "I, uh… heard things about him when I was at the North Pole, he's very ambitious and charismatic, your typical politician," she quickly explained. "I wouldn't personally trust someone like that."

Tenzin smiled a bit, "You have good judgment." Mizuki merely shrugged her shoulders as a sign of modesty, "Where would you like to go?"

"Grandfather used to tell me all about the restaurants and shops in the downtown district. I was wondering if maybe I could grab some snacks," Mizuki pleaded.

Tenzin sighed as he was well-versed in his uncle's side of the family and their love of meat. He was willing to comply with Mizuki's request though as he had been fond of the girl since her infancy.

They boarded a trolley when Mizuki said that flying over on a sky bison wasn't the immersive experience she had dreamed of. Tenzin reluctantly ordered Oogi to stay put by the docks until their return. When they reached their destination, Mizuki bounded up and down the street, marveling at every stall, and chatting with the owners. Her boundless energy reminded him of Meelo when he was being potty-trained.

"Ooh, a taxi cab!" she exclaimed. "I've never been in a Satomobile before."

Hoping for a chance to rest, Tenzin climbed aboard with her and directed the driver to the park. Shortly into the ride, Mizuki began to look uncomfortable and Tenzin recognized the look on her face as the same one Pema had during her morning sickness. He wished she hadn't bought any food beforehand, but that was too late and ordered the driver to stop. Thankfully, they were close to the park.

"I cannot believe that I, of all people, get carsick," Mizuki moaned. She willed herself to keep her food down and not up.

"It's all right, a nice walk around the park will help," Tenzin comforted. Finally they reached their destination, "I wonder if Korra has returned," he wondered.

"You can go make a call to Pema if you want. I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure I won't get lost. We can fly back on Oogi to the island if she's returned."

"I will return soon. I trust you will stay out of trouble."

"I always strive to."

Mizuki admired the landscape, the wide paths and the stone bridges as she walked. It truly contrasted with the big city surrounding it. She started to feel a little bit like her old self again when she noticed a giant sign and two men setting up a table with a pile of flyers. The sign had a man with a strange mask with a red dot in the center. Mizuki felt some foreboding looking at the image and looked away from it. "I wonder what they're advertising. Huh?"

Was she seeing things? She approached them from the side in order to not disturb them. Underneath a tree, there was a polar bear dog with a fire ferret sleeping on top of it. _A polar bear dog in middle of the city? _She remembered the stories of how they were once feared and hunted by the Water Tribe. Nestled against them was a couple around her age, a guy with a red scarf who looked like he was from Republic City, but the girl was definitely not. She wore traditional Water Tribe attire, but she somehow seemed familiar to Mizuki. "Avatar Korra?"

"EQUALITY NOW! EQUALITY NOW! WE WANT EQUALITY NOW!" The protestor's voice woke up them up and they jumped back in surprise when they discovered they were sleeping against each other. Mizuki noticed the awkwardness and a faint blush on Avatar Korra's cheeks. She stifled a giggle and turned around so that they wouldn't find out she saw that. _Wonder if that's the cute firebender Jinora and Ikki were telling me about…_

She saw Korra confronting the protester. "It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!" Oh spirits, did that man have a mouth on him. Mizuki commended Korra when she slammed his megaphone to the ground. At least now his annoying voice would be at a normal volume. The confrontation started to escalate when Korra earthbended their table to the air, flyers falling from the air. She grabbed one and recognized the masked man on the poster, "Witness the Revelation, tonight 9 o'clock," she read. She heard a yelp and saw Korra grabbing the man by the collar.

"No one knows what the Revelation is and I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him." Mizuiki's blood boiled, how can someone be so prejudiced against benders? She was pretty sure a friend of Avatar Korra's had done nothing wrong to deserve such treatment. It seems the city wasn't as welcoming as Mizuki thought it was. A park official blew his whistle and demanded to know what was going on. "The Avatar's oppressing us! Help!" _Oh please, what a spineless coward. _That sent Avatar Korra and the guy with the red scarf fleeing on the polar bear dog though not before they left with some of the flyers. The park official tried to chase after them, but to no avail. No way was he going to be able to catch up to a polar bear dog. "Benders always trying to oppress us… Amon will free us from their tyranny and we can finally have equality," the protester muttered as he crawled on the ground gathering posters. He didn't notice a young girl cartwheeling towards him before he was chi-blocked. He was paralyzed and fell to the ground unconscious. Mizuki quickly sauntered away before anyone would notice, good thing no one was around when Avatar Korra left. She crumbled up the flyers and tossed them into a trashcan before going to the entrance of the park to wait for Tenzin.

Tenzin let out a heavy sigh, "She's not back, I'm starting to get worried. I might have to organize a search party with the White Lotus. Did you have any trouble in the park?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. And nothing eventful happened, just a nice stroll looking at the cute turtleducks." She plastered on a fake smile, but remembered the flyer she saw, "Tenzin, I saw a protester talking about equality and a poster of a masked man, do you know who he is?"

"That's Amon, the leader of the Equalists. They claim to bring equality, but they are tearing the city apart, trying to divide non-benders to rise up against benders."

"My family would never support anything like that," Mizuki asserted.

"No, but many people in the city do. There have always been problems with the bending triads and crime, but the situation is escalating."

"I guess that's why my mother was concerned with me coming here. I'm not worried though, it's not like I'll ever use my bending to oppress anyone." She didn't want to tell Tenzin about seeing Korra, he seemed concerned enough about this Equalist movement already. Korra was the Avatar and she seemed capable of handling herself in any situation.

Tenzin had brought along Oogi and they flew back to Air Temple Island. After lunch, Mizuki decided to write a letter to her family, particularly just to make sure her mother wouldn't worry. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the Equalist movement however. There was so much hatred towards benders and Mizuki couldn't help but wish her grandparents were still here. Grandfather Sokka would have been able to appeal to the non-benders of the city.

"Everyone has their own strengths and weakness, but together we were stronger than if we were ever separated," Sokka told his grandchildren.

"Air, water, earth, fire, fan, and sword! Prepare to be defeated, Fire Lord!" Askari cried out, his boomerang in one arm stretched above his head.

"Shush Askari, don't interrupt grandfather," scolded Chun Hei.

"I thought Fire Lord Zuko was our friend," questioned four year old Mizuki.

"He meant Ozai, Zuko's father. The Hundred Year War started with Fire Lord Sozin, he was Zuko's great-grandfather," Chun Hei clarified.

"But why were they bad when Fire Lord Zuko is so nice? Daddy and grandfather are good and none of us are bad."

Sokka chuckled and carried his granddaughter to sit down on his lap. "For a long time, I thought the entire Fire Nation was bad because of what they did in the war. During my travels with Avatar Aang, I realized that not everyone is entirely good or evil. I could not blame the people for the actions of their leader. I did meet good people in the Fire Nation like my master, Piandao. Even Fire Lord Zuko was my enemy before he chose to be good and became my friend. The secret, MIzuki, is that you always have a choice. You alone can choose what your destiny will become."

It was like with the bending triads, they chose to use their skills for a life of crime, compared to Tenzin and his family who would use their airbending to protect. Now, there were non-benders who were choosing to start a war in Republic City. Mizuki sighed, overwhelmed with thoughts of an anti-bending revolution, and decided to take a break. Back home on Kyoshi Island, she could've asked one of her siblings to spar, but without Avatar Korra present, there was no one her age around. She decided to partake in her childhood habit of climbing trees, "Guess Askari was right about me being a water monkey." The ring tailed winged lemurs on the island were amusing, but since Mizuki didn't have any food on her, they didn't find her interesting enough.

Dinnertime was quiet as Korra did not arrive yet and Tenzin decided to have a talk with the White Lotus sentries to look for Korra. Mizuki finished her letter and decided to meditate before going to bed. She heard footsteps near the pavilion and recognized Korra in the light approaching Tenzin with a troubled expression. Mizuki was slightly concerned, was she not able to find her kidnapped friend? She quietly climbed to the top of pavilion and followed Korra from above.

She stopped when she heard Tenzin's voice. "Thank goodness, I was just about to send out a search party. Are you all right?" Korra responded in the negative. "Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, but… I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon."

"What?" Tenzin was taken aback.

"He can take people's bending away for good." Mizuki froze immediately.

"That's… that's impossible, only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it."

There was a slight pause, "I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the Revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

"What does this mean for everyone in the city then?"

"Mizuki! You should be in bed right now," replied Tenzin.

"Who are you?" asked Korra. She was a little stunned by the sudden appearance of the girl. She climbed down from the roof and made a graceful landing. Her eyes were different shades, one blue and one brown. She was slightly shorter than Korra, but carried herself with elegance and dignity. Korra had never met any spirits yet, but had she met this girl alone under the right circumstances, she would have considered her to be one.

"Korra, this is Mizuki. She is the daughter of my cousin Fuyuki and his wife Chun Hei."

"You're Sokka's granddaughter." Korra remembered Katara talking about her extended family over the years.

Mizuki nodded her head. "I apologize for eavesdropping though."

Korra shook her head, "It's fine, no need to apologize."

"If you are concerned about your safety, I will understand if you wish to return home to Kyoshi Island," Tenzin recommended.

"No, I can defend myself. I'm worried about innocent benders who can't," Mizuki responded.

"I will bring this up immediately at the council meeting in the morning. I suggest the two of you get some rest. We can discuss another time."

The girls started to head back towards their respective rooms. "So you're a bender too?" inquired Korra.

"I don't suppose Katara told you the story about her great-niece who waterbent at the Fire Nation palace because of a cranky firebending princess."

"It seems familiar, were you the one who turned her brother into an icicle as well?"

Mizuki admitted sheepishly, "Yeah, that too… At least it convinced my mother to begin my waterbending training and I got to go live in the North Pole. You might have started your firebending training by the time we were twelve. I'm only two months older than you. Avatar Aang was there when I was born and his funeral was the last time I came to Republic City. "

"I'm surprised we've never met before."

"Well, my mother isn't exactly fond of the South Pole or extreme weather. Not to mention she freaked out when my waterbending came out of thin air. Bending was pretty much taboo around my family those years. It's not that my mother hates bending," Mizuki quickly explained, "I think she was just scared about losing me since I'm the only bender in the family and she didn't know how to handle that. "

"Why did you come to Republic City then?"

Mizuki smiled, "I guess the same reason you did, to find my destiny. My family has been very supportive though."

"It was hard when I said goodbye to my parents."

"You were very brave to go out on your own. I wish I had your courage," Mizuki mused. "You know, when Avatar Aang met me when I was a baby, he said we'd be great friends in the future. I think he meant in his next lifetime. We waterbenders should stick together."

Korra smiled at her enthusiasm, "I look forward to that." She liked Mizuki, she sort of reminded her of Tenzin with her spirituality and sage nature, but definitely less serious. It also helped to have another girl her age living on the island, too.

"Good night, Korra," she called out as they went to their respective rooms.

"See you in the morning."

"The morning is evil," Mizuki whispered. Korra paused as Mizuki closed her door. Yep, she definitely liked this girl.


	9. The Voice in the Night

The Voice in the Night

She heard a scream from Korra's room and immediately ran to investigate. "Korra, what happened?!" She saw the girl nuzzling Naga for comfort.

"Sorry, I woke you up. It was… just a nightmare."

"It must have been pretty unnerving. Don't worry about waking me up though. I can never quite shake off my Kyoshi Warrior training."

"Right, I almost forgot your grandmothers were Suki and Ty Lee."

"Are you sure you're all right? It does help to talk to someone," Mizuki queried.

"I'm fine," Korra snapped.

Mizuki flinched a little at her outburst, but decided it was best not to ask any more questions. "All right, I'm here if you need anything. Good night," she quietly shut the door.

Korra felt bad about losing her temper, but she didn't want anyone to know she was scared of Amon. She was the Avatar and she couldn't afford to be afraid of anything.

Mizuki yawned and climbed out of bed, judging by the trajectory of the sun, it was close to noon. As usual, she didn't really fall asleep until late into the night. It was a habit that annoyed her mother for years when her youngest would close her eyes in the middle of early morning training sessions. Tenzin and Pema were made aware of Mizuki's sleeping habits so they didn't trouble themselves making breakfast for her. Now that Mizuki had some idea of Republic City's geography, she could sneak off and buy meat from the stands.

"Good morning or good afternoon, Pema," Mizuki greeted.

"Well, technically it's still morning for a few more minutes," Pema smiled.

"I always come prepared."

"Korra's been up all morning. I was surprised to see her practicing airbending forms when I got up."

"That's not usually like her?" Mizuki wondered.

"Korra always tries her best even though airbending has always been trouble for her. She just seemed much more dedicated today that even Tenzin was a little amazed."

"I see… Where is she now?"

"At the training grounds where the spinning gates are."

"Spinning gates?"

"Meelo!" Pema called out. "Would you mind taking Mizuki to where your sisters and Korra are?"

There was some rumbling heard in the distance as Meelo came to into the kitchen riding on an air scooter. "Follow me, spirit lady!"

"Meelo, I'm not a spirit, I'm your second cousin…" The boy was already out the door, "Oh, never mind."

When she climbed up the steps, she understood what Pema meant. Jinora and Ikki were using airbending to spin the gates as Korra expertly navigated through them. "Hey, Mizuki!" Ikki called out "Do you want to try?"

"Uhh… sure? What do I have to do?" Honestly, it looked very daunting to her.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo chanted as he swayed his arms to demonstrate.

Korra chuckled, "You have to go through the gates when they are spinning without touching them."

"And what does be the leaf mean anyway?"

"You have to flow like a leaf in the wind," Jinora explained.

"Tenzin said airbending's about spiral movements, when you meet resistance, you have to switch at a moment's notice," Korra clarified.

"I see…"

"I'll go first," Korra volunteered. Jinora and Ikki created a gust of wind to start the exercise.

Korra went through like she was gliding. _She'll definitely make an awesome airbender someday…_

"Your turn!" Ikki shouted.

Mizuki gulped, took a deep breath, and made her first steps into the gates. "WHOA!" She nearly slammed into a gate face first before she quickly shifted away. Unfortunately, another one rammed onto her back, forcing her deeper inside. Mizuki used every instinct she had to try to dodge them and gradually she made it through, albeit with a few bruises along the way. "That…" she panted, "was nothing like I've ever experienced from becoming a Kyoshi Warrior."

"Well, airbending training probably isn't standard," Korra joked. "You should have seen me during my first time, I got beat up way more than you did. I tried to force my way though, now I know airbending is about defensive and evasive maneuvers."

"You looked like you were flowing through those gates," Mizuki mentioned. Flowing, like a river running its course. It reminded her of the time her father and grandfather took Mizuki and her siblings ice dodging. Their boat followed the river, but they had to navigate through the icebergs, shifting their course at a moment's notice, they were obstacles they couldn't force their way through.

"She's only eight years old! You cannot expect me to allow Mizuki to go ice dodging as well," Fuyuki reasoned.

"You and Ting Lan have been training her for years. All of my grandchildren are capable doing things I could never have done at their age. Besides, I'm getting old… I'd like to have seen my entire family do the ritual before I pass away. By the time Mizuki is fourteen, it might be too late or I'll be too sickly to witness it for myself."

"Oh Sokka, don't be so melodramatic," Katara teased. "Don't worry, Fuyuki, I'll be there as well. I can make sure no harm will come to them with my waterbending. Besides, Mizuki is a strong girl, she reminds me of Korra a bit."

"Don't tell me you can't wait to get back to the White Lotus compound," Sokka replied.

"Well it's nice to spend time with family. I didn't agree that Korra should be separated from her parents, but that was the Order's decision. That poor girl is isolated from the entire world."

"Daddy, I want to meet the Avatar!" declared Mizuki.

"Sorry dear, maybe another time. We're only here for the day. You know how much your mother worries… and how much she hates the cold."

"I suppose she gets that from Ty Lee's side," Sokka suggested.

"Dad, are you serious about Mizuki doing this? She could kill us all!" Askari warned. "Ouch!"

"Mizuki, did you just throw that snowball at your brother?"

"He was asking for it…" Mizuki muttered.

They made it pretty much in one piece in the end. "LAND!" Askarki cheered. Chun Hei rolled her eyes and was surprised her brother didn't start kissing the ground.

"Did I do okay?" Mizuki wondered.

"You did wonderfully, dear," Fuyuki patted his youngest on the head. "All of you did."

"Spirits of Water bear witness to these marks. Chun Hei, for your leadership, you shall receive the mark of the Wise," Sokka decreed.

"For Askari, the mark of the Brave, you retained your courage in the face of the harsh winds."

"And for my little Mizuki, the mark of the Trusted. At such a young age, you have proven yourself to be able to carry great responsibilities." That day, she was the happiest eight-year old in the entire world.

"Not bad, are you sure you're not an airbender?" Korra complimented.

"I did okay and I consider it a victory when I don't get smacked in the face," Mizuki winced when she rubbed her forehead.

"Third time's the charm," Korra offered.

"Good job! Keep light on your feet," Jinora cheered on.

"_I feel like I'm dancing with the air, Mi," he smiled as he twirled her into his arms. _ Spirits, this was the most completely inappropriate time to think about…

"Watch out!" Korra cried. In her moment of distraction, Mizuki proceeded to collide with one door after the other before being tossed out back to the side she entered.

"Wow… that was almost as bad as Korra's first try." Korra scowled at Jinora before rushing to help Mizuki up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just need a little break."

"What happened? You just froze inside there for a second."

"It's nothing. You know what, I'm starving! I bet lunch is almost ready! C'mon guys, let's go!" Mizuki began cartwheeling before she took into a run towards the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Ikki asked. Korra, Jinora, and Meelo all shrugged their shoulders.

Mizuki notices Korra staring at her intently as they eat and she worries that she'll keep asking questions about her slip-up with the gates. Imagine her surprise after lunch when Korra asks, "You know a lot about chi-blocking right? I remember Katara talking about your grandmother Ty Lee."

"Yeah… she taught me since I was little. I don't mean to brag but… my siblings had to team up together against me to make it a fair fight."

"Can you teach me how to protect myself against chi-blocking?"

Mizuki is taken aback, "Yeah… let me go get changed first."

"Since you're a healer too, I don't have to teach you about chi flow. And you already fought against a couple of Amon's chi-blockers so you have some experience. Basically, you defend yourself while I try to aim for your pressure points. I won't actually chi-block you, it'll waste time waiting for the effects to wear off when we're trying to get as much as practice as possible. I'll tell you to stop when I hit a pressure point and you'll learn how to dodge my attacks. Ready?"

"Are you sure you can move in that?" Korra points out the heavy looking uniform of the Kyoshi Warriors that Mizuki donned. She also changed her hair from its usual elaborate updo to a simple braid.

"Watch and see."

Korra walks over the opposite side of the courtyard and Mizuki takes off into a run before leaping into the air. Korra wasn't expecting this kind of speed from the girl. Mizuki landed gracefully right next to Korra whose first instinct was to launch a fireblast with her fist.

"Whoa!" Mizuki called out before she did a backward roll to dodge the flames. "I forgot you already passed your firebending test. I assumed you would be using your native element more."

"Is the heat a little too much for your?" Korra teased.

"Don't worry about me, I've chi-blocked members of the Fire Nation royal family," Mizuki goaded. She launched a roundoff followed by a back handspring, which all occurred in a flash for Korra. She poked at her shoulder from behind, "Tag, I would've gotten both your arms in a few seconds." Korra nearly jumped out of her skin, Mizuki was scary fast.

"How did you do that?"

"You're letting me get too close, in fact, we had an actual conversation. I already assume from your fighting style that you're very confrontational. It's a good thing you're learning airbending with Tenzin, you'll pick up a lot of dodging maneuvers. You have to learn when to pick your battles."

They practiced until nightfall, with Korra lasting longer each session before Mizuki tapped a pressure point. It was getting more difficult to even lay a finger on Korra, especially after Mizuki taught some of her tricks. "All right, that's enough for the day. I'm tired out."

"How about one last spar?" Korra was still in a fighting mood, "This time, with our native element."

Mizuki raised her eyebrow in intrigue since she had not practiced her waterbending in a long time. "No other elements, just water?"

"Avatar's honor," Korra promised as she raised her hand in the air. "No chi-blocking?"

"I am insulted you would suggest otherwise," Mizuki replied with a haughty look.

Korra laughed, "Let's have it out on the bay," she suggested. They made a gigantic ice floe that would serve as their arena. Knowing Korra, Mizuki prepared herself as the Avatar made the first move. Korra unleashed a high pressure, rotating column of water; Mizuki recognized the move as a water drill and she had never seen such raw power. Korra gave a little smirk, but when the water cleared out, Mizuki was nowhere to be seen. Her instincts kicked in as she dodged an ice disc from behind her that managed to slice a millimeter of her hair. Korra liquefies more discs Mizuki sends flying at her, "You're definitely cleverer than my opponents from my waterbending test."

"Takes more than raw strength to knock me down, you got a little bit overconfident and I bet you never thought of me sinking myself into the water for a sneak attack."

Korra draws water around her fingers, freezes it, and shoots the ice claws at Mizuki, who creates a wall of ice to protect her. Mizuki creates of a wave using her fan and pushes herself towards Korra who whips her arms around her, creating razor rings of water. Mizuki creates an ice ramp and leaps over Korra before one of her rings destroys the ramp. As she lands safely on the ice floe, she generates an octopus form, ready to defend and attack. Korra launches herself into a waterspout high above Mizuki, propelling towards Mizuki who is prepared to aim her tentacles for Korra's arms. She is not ready when Korra ceases her waterspout and dives from the air straight at Mizuki. Instantly, Mizuki feels cold, _freezing _cold, she opens her eyes and finds herself and Korra completely encased in ice. Korra quickly melts the ice around her and ties Mizuki's hands behind her with her fur pelt. She melts the ice as Mizuki coughs out, taking in deep breaths.

"And that's how Master Katara defeated Princess Azula," Korra informed her.

"I never heard that story," Mizuki laughs, "ok, you win, mind freeing my hands then?"

Korra obliges and the two walk back to the mainland across an ice bridge. "Not bad for someone who's only trained for about five years."

"Thanks, glad I can carry my own weight against the Avatar." They joke and chat until they reach the dining room where Pema has dinner prepared for everyone. After the meal, Mizuki receives two letters, one from her family and the other from the Northern Water Tribe. She excuses herself and heads into her own room to read them. Korra decides to practice her airbending forms and Tenzin agrees to allow her to use the radio for some background music during her session.

Mizuki smiles as she reads her family's letter: her mother reminds her to keep warm for the winter as if she forgot that Mizuki spent 5 years of her life in the North Pole, her father jokes if she's made friends with the flying lemurs climbing the island's trees, her sister talks about the Kyoshi Warriors, hinting that Mizuki would be welcomed with open arms if she decided to rejoin, and her brother asks if Mizuki could get the Fire Ferrets' autographs for him since she's living with the Avatar as well. She responds to all of her family's inquiries and writes a three page letter before she hesitantly opens the one from the Northern Water Tribe. Some of the White Lotus sentries have turned on their radio and Mizuki can hear the jazz playing from her open window.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader Amon," a sinister voice calls out. Mizuki slams the windows shut, trying to ignore the radio. Tenzin told them about the new taskforce Councilman Tarrlok started and she agreed that it would only set off sparks for a war. So this is the voice of the man who could take away one's bending. She heard rapid footsteps out in the hallway. She opens the door and sees Korra heading into her room. "Are you okay? I just heard Amon…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Korra retorted. "I'm going to sleep. I have to train with Tenzin early in the morning."

"Good night," Mizuki replied, Korra gave a wave of her hand before she closed the door. _She's scared, I can tell, that was probably the look on my face when I found out I was a waterbender. _Mizuki knew Korra was not someone who would easily admit her fears and pushing her to do so would backfire. She confronts her own fears and reads her letter begrudgingly even though she had an idea of its contents. She writes a terse reply and promises herself she would send it off as soon as she woke up. "Looks like I'm heading back to the North Pole." Mizuki opens her window, looks to the moon one last time, puts out the light in her lantern, and climbs into her bed.

"Mizuki, wake up," Korra whispers.

The mostly sleepy girl responds with a moan and turns over to her side. The next thing she feels is a large, sloppy wet tongue, "Good morning, Naga," she grumbles. She sits up and slowly opens her eyes to see Korra in her Air Nomad garb and her polar bear dog sitting beside her. Mizuki raises one eyebrow at the Avatar.

"I know, I know, you are not a morning person. But, I need you to do one little favor for me," Korra pleaded.

"What is it?" She lets out a huge yawn and stretches her arms.

"I need you to head over to the Probending Arena and tell my teammates I can't make it to practice this week."

"I don't get it, why can't you tell them yourself? They won't even know who I am."

"I need to work on my airbending…" Korra twiddles her fingers while trying to come up with another excuse.

Mizuki remembers the girl's reaction to Amon's radio speech and things start to click for her. "It's fine, besides my brother asked for the Fire Ferrets' autographs."

Korra laughs, "Thanks, remind me that I have to sign one too."

Mizuki is riding on the ferry as she thinks back to Korra's description of the brothers. She couldn't help but notice a faint blush when Korra mentioned Mako, the firebender. "He's an amazing bender, but he's very brooding and standoffish and he'll probably think you're a fangirl. Hopefully, you meet Bolin first, he has a great sense of humor and his fire ferret, Pabu, is pretty adorable. He's a pretty amazing earthbender, too." Mizuki has an idea of who Mako is though…

She steps onto the dock and enters the arena, quickly finding the gym Korra mentioned, but it is empty. Mizuki decides to explore a little and is amazed by the view of the arena from the balcony.

_Really, Bolin, you brought another fangirl? I thought you had a crush on Korra._ Mako would try to be more polite this time as the last girl he insulted turned out to be the Avatar. "Ahem, excuse me? Are you waiting for Bolin?"

The girl turned around and Mako was a bit stupefied. He would admit she was quite beautiful. Her brown hair, the lightest shade he had ever seen, was elegantly braided like a crown around her head, with a stylish bun at the back to finish her updo. Her large, expressive eyes were different colors: one a lighter shade of blue than Korra's, the other, a warm chocolate brown. He could see why his brother would be attracted to her, but Mako did think she looked a bit like a china doll. Her complexion was light, but not very pale, and she was a little shorter than Korra. Her slender figure, beauty, and her eyes made her seem quite delicate.

"Ah, you must be Mako. Korra told me you would think I was one of your brother's fangirls," she giggled. "I'm Mizuki." So it was the boy Korra was with under the tree in the park!

Mako was surprised since he remembered Korra said Naga was her best friend. He felt at ease with this girl as she had an air of serenity around her and thought why Korra never mentioned her. "Nice to meet you," they shook hands. "So, are you a fan of probending?"

"Quite honestly, I've never cared much about the sport. I think it makes a spectacle out of bending and takes out its spirituality though I apologize for sounding too harsh. I'm willing to have an open mind about it before I see it firsthand. With the way Korra talks about it, I actually do feel a bit excited to see a match."

Calm, polite, and respectful. How was this girl associated with Korra?

"Hey, Mako, has Korra arrived yet and WHOA?" Bolin was struck dumbfounded at the beauty next to his brother. "And you yell at me for bringing girls?" Bolin whispered.

"I'm standing right here," Mizuki muttered.

"Sorry, miss." Bolin gave a showy bow to her. "I'm Bolin. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he kissed her hand.

Mako wanted to smack his brother upside his head as Mizuki's face flushed with embarrassment before reverting back to her calm demeanor. "Korra didn't mention that you were a bit of a flirt."

"Wait?! You know Korra! Ok, I was just being polite, not flirty. I hope you emphasize that to her."

"Oh, how adorable!" Mizuki squealed, pointing at Pabu.

The fire ferret squeaked when Bolin scooped him up and handed him to Mizuki. The girl was delighted and started cuddling the furry animal, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Umm… Mizuki, why are you here?" Mako wondered.

She sighed, "Korra wanted me to tell you she can't make it to practice. She sends her apologies."

The brothers, particularly Bolin seemed disappointed at the news. "Oh, I see. Thank you for telling us that. It's more than what I can say for Korra," Mako grunted.

"She's under a lot of stress right now. Airbending is still escaping her and I don't blame her. I always did find Tenzin a bit formidable when I was younger."

"So you know Korra and Tenzin? Where are you from?" Bolin asked.

"Kyoshi Island."

"Never heard of it."

"It's an island in the south of the Earth Kingdom, the birth place of Avatar Kyoshi," Mizuki stated.

"You definitely don't like any girl I've seen around here or any of the tourists from the Earth Kingdom. Are all the girls on Kyoshi Island as pretty as you?"

Mizuki shrugged off his last comment, too used to boys complimenting her physical beauty. "My grandmother Ty Lee was from the Fire Nation before she joined the Kyoshi Warriors and married my grandfather who was from the Earth Kingdom. My other grandfather is from the Southern Water Tribe and he married my grandmother Suki who was from Kyoshi Island. I guess you could say I'm a mix of all the nations, like Republic City."

Bolin was swamped by the information, "I'm very confused right now…"

Mako was confused as well before he remembered a bit of Avatar history. "Wait, the Kyoshi warriors? Suki was their leader… You're Sokka's granddaughter!" He remembered the warrior nonbender who was Avatar Aang's close friend and eventually, brother-in-law.

"So you're related to Tenzin and Korra too?" Bolin asked.

"That's not how reincarnation works, Bolin," Mako muttered.

"Well spiritually, I guess I'm related to Korra." Bolin gave a smirk towards his brother. "Tenzin and my dad are cousins so I treat him like the other elders in my family."

"Are you a bender, too?" Mako glared at Bolin for being too intrusive. "What? I'm just asking."

"I'm a waterbender, but I've only recently left the Northern Water Tribe and completed my training."

"You're a master like Korra! Awesome, she sent you to replace her!" Bolin cheered as Mako did a facepalm.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not a probender and I rarely use my waterbending as offensive attacks," Mizuki pleaded. She had to admit that considering her previous match with Korra, she was a little rusty.

"Oh, come on, you'll be a natural!" Bolin seemed so enthusiastic and Mizuki felt sympathy towards him.

_I'm going to hate myself for doing this._ "Well, I guess I could try it out? I warn you, I'm no Korra."

An Hour Later

Bolin came up with a lot of bad ideas, but Mako admitted this one might take the cake. Mizuki was definitely not Korra in almost every sense. Her offensive waterbending was subpar at best, which didn't leave a scratch on Bolin and Mako. Even if she managed to hit them, she always wasted time by then apologizing, much to his annoyance. Mizuki was a bit frustrated that probending rules limited her creativity: water had to be in liquid form. They didn't leave a scratch on her as well and Mako noted that the delicate-looking girl dodged their attacks with relative ease. He had only seen that level of skill on admittedly, chi-blockers and to think he was concerned when Mizuki politely refused to wear Korra's training gear. "I'll be fine and besides, it wouldn't fit me at all."

"That was a uh… interesting practice," Bolin remarked.

Mizuki was sweaty, exhausted, and starving. She knew the brothers would pretend to ignore her rather weak waterbending. "Look, I've seen Korra waterbend. Believe me, I know how disappointed you guys must be. I'm only considered a master because well uh… I had more conviction during my test."

"I get it. You're like an airbender, except you're a waterbender, but still really peaceful and nonviolent," Bolin remarked.

"Sure, that's one way of putting it. Plus, I'm really not a morning person; normally I wouldn't be up for a couple of more hours. I like staying up until the moon sets."

"You're a Kyoshi Warrior, aren't you?" Mako asked.

"Formerly," Mizuki admitted, "My older sister is the leader now. My mom was the former leader as well until she married my dad. I don't see Chun Hei settling down anytime soon though and even though I have the training, I don't see myself going back into uniform. It's not my destiny."

"Destiny? Wow, you're pretty deep," Bolin noted.

Mizuki shrugged her shoulders, "My dad says I see the world differently, more similar to Avatar Aang's time than today. I feel everything is connected and things happen for a reason."

"Must be nice to be so optimistic and self-assured," said Mako.

"Not exactly, I haven't even been bending half of my life. I had an incident when I was a little girl and my family was freaked out when I waterbended out of nowhere. I felt like an outcast in my family, everyone but me is a nonbender. Any talk about bending or training me was taboo until I accidently froze my brother one day. At least on Air Temple Island, I've felt some sense of belonging. Korra has really been supportive, more than my mom had been." Her eyes had a downcast look momentarily, "But I shouldn't complain about my family issues, Korra told me you guys have been on your own for a long time."

"Both of our parents were benders, but I can't imagine what it would be like to be ashamed of bending. It's always been part of our lives, even though the Equalists are trying to tear it down right now."

"It's not about what you were born as, but what choices you make in your life. I know I wouldn't even exist right now if it hadn't been for the choices benders and nonbenders made after Avatar Aang reemerged from that iceberg."

"You definitely are related to Tenzin for sure with all that wisdom you have going on," said Bolin.

"Actually it was more because of my grandfather. He wasn't very spiritual when he was younger until he met Yue before she turned into the moon spirit. He thought it was fitting of Aang to name me Mizuki since it means beautiful moon. Tenzin's been my spiritual guide too, so I'm starting to regain faith. I used to be closer to the Spirit World, but I've actually distanced myself from it over time."

"How come?"

Mizuki remembered the sad tale of her grandfather and Princess Yue. "Yue told me that she would always be with me, but when I pass away, I will ask for my final wish is for her to watch over you, little Mizuki," Sokka promised. This was before she was sent off for waterbending training and looking back, Mizuki couldn't have predicted how her life would change.

A rush of memories came to her, but Mizuki held her tears. "Let's just say, it's a long story."

Mako had to leave for his shift at the factory and Mizuki decided to head to downtown with Bolin and Pabu. Mizuki picked a restaurant specializing in Fire Nation cuisine.

"Smoked sea slug and watermelon juice, please," Mizuki stated, giving the waiter her order and handing back the menu.

"Just dumplings for me," said Bolin.

"I have to come back to this place again. They even have komodo chicken! I haven't had that in ages."

"Wow, you really like Fire Nation food, especially meat. I would've assumed you liked Water Tribe grub."

"Well, I get that from my grandfather," Mizuki admitted sheepishly. "My family enjoys meat a lot so it's been an adjustment living on Air Temple Island. I love food from all the nations, my grandfather used to tell all about the different cuisines he ate on his travels. I haven't returned to the Fire Nation for years. Anyways, how did you and Mako meet Korra?"

Bolin tells the tale of how Korra managed to sneak into the arena and joined the Fire Ferrets. He even talks about how Korra and Mako rescued him from Amon at the Equalist rally.

"That must have been terrifying. So you were the kidnapped friend Korra was talking about the night I met her. "

"Yep, I would've lost my bending if it wasn't for Korra. I'm thinking about making a visit to Air Temple Island to thank her personally."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

"So… did Korra mention having a relationship back home?" Bolin rambled quickly.

MIzuki raised a suspicious eyebrow, "No, she didn't mention any boyfriend or anything like that." She already had a vibe that Korra had a crush on Mako, and now one that Bolin liked Korra. _Oh boy, I hope this does not turn into a huge mess later on, especially considering both of them are brothers…_

They paid their bill and Bolin offered to show Mizuki around the city, which she accepted. Bolin noticed Mizuki has a rather… ravenous appetite when it seemed that every time he showed her a new landmark, she quickly bought a snack from a different food stand.

_Where does she put away all that food?!_ Bolin wondered as he glanced at the girl's rather trim figure. "Uh… do you need something?" Mizuki asked as she munched on some fire gummies.

Bolin blushed as he was embarrassed being caught staring at her. "Sorry… but uh… I noticed that you really do love food a lot. I'm wondering how you seem to be unable to gain a single pound from that."

"Oh," Mizuki laughed, "if you think I eat a lot, you should meet my brother and sister! They always tease me about being the baby of the family who eats the least and stays the smallest. It's not like we don't work-out. We all followed the warrior traditions in my family. I still go through my training exercises from years ago and I climb the trees on the island. My brother calls me water monkey, which is better than some of my past nicknames. Plus I have Korra around to spar with."

"You have a pretty energetic family," Bolin remarked, a small sliver of envy mixed in his voice.

"You and Mako are orphans, huh?" Mizuki slipped in. "My brother Askari is a pro-bending fan. He likes to root for the underdogs," she smiled. "I think I remembered some of your back-story from him."

"Yeah, I was 6 when my parents were killed by a mugger who was a firebender. I wasn't there, but Mako was. He's the only family I have left now."

"I've lost people I cared deeply about too. My grandparents, for example…" she gently places a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Tenzin told me that remaining in the past for too long blocks you from seeing the potential of your future. I'm sure that you, Mako, and Korra are going to make it to the finals."

"Yeah… if we can come up with the money for the championship pot, which is 30,000 yuans."

"That's a ridiculous amount!" Even though Mizuki's maternal grandparents came from noblemen families and established trust funds for their only grandchildren, Ting Lan stressed the importance of frugality and made sure none of her children grew up spoiled. "I'm sure you guys will find a way though… destiny always finds a way."

Bolin perked up a bit at her encouragement, "You'll be cheering for us the whole time?"

"I looked at the tournament schedule. I'll be there for most of the tournament, but I'm afraid I can't make it for the final match. I promised my mother that I would go home for my siblings' birthday before I left. I'll be listening to the radio with my brother for sure though," she responded.

"All right, I think you won't mind if I ask you to take care of Pabu for me during the tournament?"

"I have a weakness for cute animals," Mizuki sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot! Do you mind if I got autographs from you and Mako for my brother?"

"Sure, no problem," Bolin answered as they approached the docks. "I always aim to please my fans."

"See you around!" Mizuki called out as she boarded the ferry. Bolin waved goodbye to her and walked back to the arena as the boat sailed away.

"You've been gone for a while," Korra noted when Mizuki climbed up the stairs to the courtyard.

"Well your teammates asked me to be your training replacement. Let's just say, I am not cut out for probending. Bolin showed me around Republic City when Mako left for work."

"I can see they didn't leave a scratch on you. Too quick for them, huh?"

Mizuki smirked, "Can't say they didn't try. I really need to work on my waterbending. Mako and Bolin seemed pretty nice, you should come back to practice soon, they miss you."

Korra frowned, "Yeah… I'll try to make it next time."

Noticing Korra being crestfallen, she handed her a small package, "Here, got you some blubbered seal jerky from downtown."

Korra perked up, "Thanks, you're the best."

"We meat lovers have to stick together," Mizuki winked. "I'm going to the pavilion to meditate before dinner."

"Mind if join you?"

"Sure," to be honest, Mizuki was surprised Korra was interested. From what Tenzin told her, Korra needed a lot of work on her spirituality. She barely managed a few seconds before giving up on the first time around.

"Tenzin taught you meditating, too?"

"Yeah… it helped when I was going through rough times. Tenzin was the only one who helped me find an effective to channel my emotions."

Korra noticed the older girl looked heartbroken and decided not to ask any more questions.

The family sat down to dinner as Tenzin began the prayer. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and…"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Mizuki looked to see a rather pompous looking man in Water Tribe themed attire. From his tone and attitude, Mizuki could see why Tenzin would dislike Tarrlok so much. He introduced himself and sat next to Korra, forcing Mizuki to scoot closer to Meelo and Pema.

"Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you…precocious?"

Mizuki had to stifle her laughter; she had never been so glad for Ikki's chattering. Tarrlok continued on with more flattery towards Korra until he brought up his offer to join his task force. Everyone was shocked with Korra's polite, albeit surprising refusal. Tarrlok vowed not to give up though and left with Ikki's farewell to the ponytail man.

"That guy is as slimy as the Unagi," Mizuki commented.

"Now Mizuki, there is no need for harsh words," Tenzin replied. "But I agree," he quietly mumbled.

Mizuki helped Pema clear the table and wash the dishes. "So have you packed for your trip yet?" Pema queried.

She flinched a little, "Right, I almost forgot I have to leave soon. I haven't told Korra yet even though I'm only gone for two days." She looked over to Pema's face etched with concern, "I'm fine Pema," she smiled, "I'm a lot stronger now."

"I trust you'll know what to do," Pema consoled.

Mizuki headed back to her room to begin packing and decided to tell Korra of her departure in the afternoon.

"Wait up!" Mizuki turned behind her to see Bolin running to catch the ferry to Air Temple Island.

"Oh, hi Bolin," she waved.

"Whew, close call there," Bolin panted as he climbed aboard. "Here are our autographs. By the way, I added Pabu's too. He is the team mascot after all."

Mizuki laughed, "Thanks, Askari is going to be thrilled. Where's Mako by the way?"

"Oh, he's out with this girl named Asami Sato. She crashed into him on her moped when he was leaving work. They've been inseparable ever since."

"Well there's worse ways of meeting new people. I remember when my grandpa Sokka told me about how my grandma Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors ambushed him from the treetops, bound, and blindfolded him, Aang, and Katara."

Bolin blinks in surprise, "Now _that's_ an interesting story. Guess you know a lot about Aang from your grandparents, huh?"

"Yep, makes me think I'm leading a way less exciting life than my grandparents did sometimes."

"Hello, fellow teammate!" Bolin greeted Korra.

"Hey Bolin." Korra was rubbing Naga's belly and the polar bear dog was enjoying the attention.

"Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-dah!" Bolin presented a cupcake and a rose.

_A rose?_ Mizuki raised her eyebrow; _not exactly subtle are you Bolin?_ The romantic implications of the gifts seem to be lost on Korra however.

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?"

"Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that?" Korra shrugs her shoulders, "It was no big deal."

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, "I will take away your bending forever." Bolin did a poor imitation of Amon, but Mizuki noticed the worried look on Korra's face. "I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well."

_Korra hasn't been sleeping well, too._

"Delivery for Avatar Korra." The page delivered a gigantic gift basket. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind."

"Mhmm," the page walks away.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, cause I could have a word with him. "

"Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better."

"Only a gift basket? Looks like you better prepare for bigger and more ridiculous bribes, Korra," Mizuki predicted.

"What's some old guy on the council want from you anyways?" asked Bolin.

"He wants me to join his new task force against Amon."

"More like his personal vanity project. I agree with Ikki, he puts on more perfume than my grandmother Ty Lee ever did." Mizuki yawns and stretches a bit. "Well, I'm off to go meditating, see you guys around."

"She meditates?" Bolin asks as Mizuki heads off to the pavilion.

"Yep, Tenzin taught her when she was younger."

"She does have a strong spiritual vibe thing going on."

"I bet she would have made a better airbender than me," Korra sighs dejectedly.

"But you're Korra! You're like the greatest bender on the planet even without air!"

Korra looks up and smiles at him, "Thanks for cheering me up, Bolin."

Mizuki takes a deep breath and breathes in the cool ocean air. She had a thoroughly relaxing afternoon so far, even though she is sort of using meditating as an excuse to avoid packing for her trip.

"Beep, beep!"

_That sounds like a Satomobile… no way…_ She quickly gets up and heads for the training grounds. Sure enough, the page has delivered an actual Satomobile from Tarrlok to Korra.

"Korra, Korra! Can we play with it?" Ikki pleaded as Meelo began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Knock yourselves out. Mizuki, you mind holding the keys for me? I don't want Tenzin yelling at me if they drive off into the sunset."

"Sure," Korra hands the keys over as Mizuki glances at the gleaming Satomobile. "You haven't changed your mind at all, have you?"

"Nope."

"Well good, I don't trust Tarrlok." She remembers Korra's reaction to Bolin talking about Amon. "Korra… are you sure everything's okay?"

"Okay with what?" Korra was getting a little defensive.

"Nothing, forget I asked." Mizuki walked away as Korra resumes her airbending practice. She was on her way back to her room when she bumped into Tenzin. "Wait until you see Tarrlok's latest gift."

Tenzin sighs, "What has he offered this time?" Mizuki gives him the keys to the Satomobile. "I'm not surprised. Tarrlok always puts in his best effort when he wants something."

"I'm more worried about Korra than Tarrlok. Something's off with her and I think it has to do with Amon."

"I'll talk to her and hopefully she might open up more." Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's very kind of you to be so concerned for Korra."

"That's what friends for, aren't they? She needs to know she's not alone. Sometimes a person can forget that," Mizuki reminisced.

Later that night, Mizuki is busy packing for her trip. "Just need to pick out some things from my closet," she concluded. Suddenly, there's a knock on her door, "Come in."

Tenzin enters the room, "Tarrlok has organized a gala for Korra tonight."

"Well that doesn't sound suspicious at all," Mizuki sarcastically comments. "Is she actually going to that?"

"It would be rude if she refused, it is in her honor after all."

"I'm not going then. Tarrlok doesn't know who I am and I know enough about who Tarrlok is anyways."

"All right, if you change your mind, there is still time," Tenzin closes the door as he leaves.

Mizuki is slowly working her way through her wardrobe when another knock comes at her door. "Tenzin, I already gave you my…"

"It's me," Mizuki opens the door at Korra's voice.

"You look lovely," Mizuki smiles, noting Korra's sleeveless dark blue dress and her usual ponytail covered by a small cap.

"Thanks, so… you're not coming?"

"It's your party, not mines. You should enjoy yourself though, you deserve this," Mizuki reassured.

"It's just… all my life I've stayed put in that compound in the South Pole. This is the first party I've ever been to. I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I know Tenzin, Pema, and the kids will be there with me, but it's not the same as being with a friend, you know?"

Mizuki felt touched that Korra considered her a friend as well. "I suppose one gala won't kill me."

Korra instantly perked up. "Yes!" she pumped her fist in victory.

"I just need to find something to wear…"

"Well you have all these clothes lying around. Seriously, is this how many clothes girls are supposed to have?"

Mizuki laughed, "No, my grandmother Ty Lee was very enthusiastic about shopping. I was a much more willing pupil than my sister was."

"You look like you're shipping off somewhere."

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm heading for the North Pole soon, just for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it."

"Is something wrong?" Mizuki never talked much about her time with Northern Water Tribe, even though she knew Chief Unalaq was her uncle.

"No, just a visit. It was my home for years. I will always have a connection to it."

"Say hi to my uncle and cousins for me."

"Will do."

"What about this dress? It looks really new, like it hasn't been worn." Korra normally didn't care for dresses, but this one was abosolutely beautiful. She pointed out the one hanging in the closet. It was a flowing pale sea blue strapless gown with a tight bodice with lacy sleeves meant only for the shoulders. The skirt was streamlined and the designs around the bottom resembled ocean waves.

"No, not that one," Mizuki whispered. "I've almost forgotten I brought that one with me. Not that one," she reiterated. "I've worn it only once and that's enough."

They arrived at the gala, all dressed in their formal wear. Mizuki decided on an old favorite, a pink silk ball gown from her grandmother with frilled sleeves, at her waist was small belt tied together by roses, and the skirt had alternating vertical layers of rose pink and pearl pink. She had her hair in an updo wearing a matching headband with a single rose wreathed on it.

"Pink is mine's and was my Grandmother Ty Lee's favorite color." She held the dress over herself, "It probably still fits perfectly," Mizuki had an annoyed face as she looked at the mirror.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Korra was confused.

"The last time I wore this dress, I was fourteen… that means I haven't grown since then…" Mizuki hung her head in disappointment as she was reminded of her siblings' teasing towards their "tiny sister".

Korra had to suppress her laughter at that thought. The crowd applauds for Korra as she walks through the room.

"I can't believe this is all for me."

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok is plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"Like I said, enjoy yourself, even if it is Tarrlok's party," Mizuki offered.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero." Tarrlok quickly walks away from Korra.

"I would really like to wipe the smirk off that guy's face," Mizuki muttered.

"Meelo, no, that's not a toilet! Oh dear," Tenzin rushes to his son and to do damage control. There were some things Mizuki wishes she could unsee. She spots a familiar face amidst the crowd though.

"Aunt Lin!" she calls out. The police chief turns her head in surprise and gives a small smile as Mizuki walks over to her. "It's so good to see you," Mizuki gives her a quick hug.

"How have you been? I'm surprised your mother has let you stay this long with the anti-bending revolution looming." Lin was rather fond of Mizuki and her family. She had known Fuyuki since they played together as children and she had always supported Mizuki's waterbending training.

"Why should I be worried when you're around keeping Republic City safe?" Mizuki winked.

Lin chuckled, "You've always been the clever one. I trust that you haven't been dragged along with Korra's recklessness?"

"Right… I forgot that you arrested her. Well, it's safe to say Korra's learned her lesson."

"I doubt that. I'm only here because this is an important social function and it is part of my duties as chief," Lin sighed. "I have more people to greet. Tell your family to visit when the city is safer, will you?"

"Of course, bye, Aunt Lin." Mizuki smiled.

A server approached Mizuki, "Drink, miss?"

"Oh thank you," Mizuki accepted a glass from the tray. She spied Tarrlok dragging away Korra yet again, but noticed Bolin beckoning her over when he caught her eye.

"Mizuki, guess what? The Fire Ferrets are back in the tournament!"

"That's amazing! How'd you guys pull it off?"

"All thanks to Asami right here," Mako entered the conversation with the beautiful heiress at his arm.

"Asami, this is Korra's friend, Mizuki. Mizuki, this is Asami Sato," Mako introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Asami shook hands with Mizuki.

"Likewise," Mizuki responded. She observed how the beautiful, elegant girl seemed quite comfortable with Mako at her side.

"I would introduce you to my dad, but he's busy chatting with some business associates." Asami pointed out a middle-aged barrel-chested man wearing glasses.

"No way, that's Hiroshi Sato! My brother wanted a Satomobile for years, which didn't make sense since we lived on an island. Tenzin's brother, Bumi, got him a motorcycle for his seventeenth birthday instead, but then my mom confiscated that one."

"What happened?" Asami asked.

"Let's just say an eleven year old at the time may have taken it for an illegal joyride," Mizuki confessed. They laughed at Mizuki's previous misadventure. Suddenly there's a commotion from the press and they crowd around the stairs where they bombard Korra with questions.

"He's thrown her to the wolves," Mizuki seethed.

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?" one reporter posed.

"I am not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then... I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon," Korra declared.

"There's your headline foks!" Tarrlok yells out.

"That dirty, filthy weasel snake! If I ever see his smirk out in public again, I'm going to…"

"Mizuki!" Tenzin called out, "I don't want to hear that kind of talk, especially not during my children's bedtime." At that cue, Pema quietly shuffled Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo to their bedrooms.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin," she apologized. "Korra, you don't have to do this. He set you up, we all know it."

"I have to, it's my duty," Korra looked up at the concerned faces of Tenzin and Mizuki. "I'll be all right. I'm not doing this solo. It is a task force after all."

"I trust you," Mizuki granted. Tenzin nodded his head in agreement. "But not Tarrlok."

She sneaks outside, midnight was hours ago, but she has been drifting in and out of sleep. Things have gone terribly wrong and part of her feels like a little girl again asking her mother for reassurance. But she's seventeen going on eighteen now, she has to deal with her troubling thoughts on her own. The cool autumn air feels a bit chilly as she's dressed only in her nightgown, but it's somewhat comforting as it reminds her of the North Pole. She gazes at the moon's reflection in the water before she waterbends a large bubble and continues walking until she's at the bottom of the pond, sealing herself from the outside world. A little trick she taught herself whenever she needed alone time for meditation, but she rarely uses it considering she only has a limited time before she runs out of air. It's very soothing to her though, being surrounded by her natural element with no distractions. She puts herself in a lotus position, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes.

Time escapes her, but she feels the trickle from her chi paths as she has to continually use her waterbending. It's a minor distraction, but even that fades away when Mizuki drifts away in some of trance.

"We are still connected. Time is an illusion and so is death," a familiar voice recalled.

"Grandpa?"

"Hello, my little water monkey," Sokka smiled.

"You look… so young," Assuming from her father's childhood photos, Sokka appeared to her in his mid-forties. "I've missed you so much." Mizuki called out.

"When you love someone, they are never truly gone. It took me years after I left the swamp to fully embrace the lessons I've learned there. The past, the present, and the future are all colliding now. As Aang once said, sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"I know Grandpa, it seems that war is upon us again even after you and your friends fought so hard for peace."

"I am so proud of you, Askari, and Chun Hei. Always remember that," despite his smile, his eyes revealed the despondency he tried to hide. "It is the fault of our mistakes, which sadly have been left to your generation. I am so sorry I didn't do enough in my time to protect you and your friends. Spirituality has been lost and Avatar Korra is still so young…"

"She will bring balance again, I have no doubts," Mizuki asserted. "You never lost faith in Aang and I will never lose faith in Korra."

"You certainly live up to your mark of the trusted. Remember to trust in yourself as much as you trust your friends. You cannot remain in the past, not now. I cannot interfere in the world of the living and I cannot tell you what I know, but you will find out where you are needed."

"I know," tears were spilling out of her eyes, "sometimes it's so hard and I can't help but wish… I just feel so alone. I miss you and grandma and grandmother and grandfather and…" she bit her lip hard to contain herself in front of Sokka.

"Remember love transcends worlds and lifetimes. You are never alone, Mizuki, remember that."

"Grandpa?" MIzuki opened her eyes to see fish swimming in front of her. She waterbent another bubble and emerged out of the water. Exhausted from her dream or vision, she was still very unsure of the details, she crawled into her a bed and had a dreamless sleep. When she wakes up, she doesn't remember anything except she feels somewhat comforted from the previous night.

It's been a little quieter on Air Temple Island without Korra around. Last night, she regaled them with the tale of taking down chi-blockers in training in the Dragon Flats borough. It's good that Korra's in higher spirits these days, but Mizuki hopes the task force doesn't put her in unnecessary danger. Korra caught her before she left for another snack run to ask her to tell Mako and Bolin once again she won't be able to make it to practice.

"She's under a lot of pressure. I should help her out when I can," Mizuki reasoned as she advanced towards the arena. In the back of her mind, she still thinks Korra should be the one to talk to her own teammates. She hasn't even spoken to them since the gala.

"No Korra for practice again?"

"Doesn't look like it," says Mako as he's reading the newspaper.

"I'm sure she would want me to say sorry to you guys for her," Mizuki announced as she entered the gym.

"I would rather hear her apologize in person if she ever remembered she's still part of the team," Mako countered.

"Can't ask you to be our replacement again?" wondered Bolin.

"Sorry, you know I stink at pro-bending. I'm too used to the traditional styles. Not to mention, I'm way faster than your competitors are going to be. You'd be wasting your time at target practice."

"It was a worth a shot. Guess it's just the two of us again, bro."

"Have you guys started practice yet?" Asami asked, she had just returned from settling the Fire Ferrets' contribution to the championship pot.

"Guess we're about to. Korra's a no-show again," answered Mako.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she seemed really nice." Asami noticed Mizuki was there as well. "Oh hi, it's good to see you again, Mizuki."

"Hi, Asami. I'm only here on Korra's behalf. "

"Is she okay? I heard the task force's raid was successful."

"It was. It's just been really busy for the Avatar lately," MIzuki said half-heartedly. "Well I'm off to downtown for another snack run. See you guys later!"

"Hey, I'm heading there too for some shopping. Would you mind if I tagged along?" Asami suggested.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Mizuki agreed.

Mizuki whistles a happy tune as she carries a shopping bag in each hand to her room. She and Asami got along splendidly together while chatting about their families and respective self-defense training. She finally finished the rest of her packing when Pema called everyone for dinner.

"Korra has another press conference with Tarrlok," Tenzin explained when Mizuki looked at him quizzically about the empty seat next to her.

"It isn't right, Tarrlok is using her. "

I know, but we have to be patient. This is Korra's decision and we have to respect that."

"I suppose so."

"Amon, I challenge you to a duel, no task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me. "

Mizuki was drinking a glass of leechi juice when she immediately spat it out upon hearing Korra's announcement on the radio.

"Are you all right?" Pema was worried when she started coughing and spluttering.

"Fine," she replied in a hoarse voice.

Mizuki could hear Tenzin yelling in his office from the kitchen. Hopefully he can talk some sense into Korra, but at this rate, Mizuki's only hope lies in Amon refusing to accept the challenge.

"I'm going to the docks to talk to her myself," Tenzin declared as he prepared his glider since riding on Oogi would've taken too much time.

"I'll be coming, too," Mizuki announced.

Tenzin paused to reconsider, but agreed in the end. Mizuki raced outside and quickly formed a surfboard out of ice, navigating through the water with her bending as Tenzin flies overhead on his glider. He shortly arrives at the docks before she does.

"Korra, this is madness!" Tenzin warned.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone."

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin shouts at Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind," the councilman answered.

"Korra, this is not real justice. You can still walk away from this," Mizuki pleaded.

"No, I can't. I will face Amon and I will end this, no matter what anyone says," Korra asserted. It was too late to change her mind as her fear was clouding her judgment.

"Please be careful," Mizuki steps to the edge of the dock and gives her a small hug. Korra felt a tiny surge in energy along her chi paths, but quickly brushed it aside.

"Spirits, please watch over her," Mizuki prayed as Korra traveled to the island.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down," Tarrlok promised.

"Mizuki, you should go back to the island," Tenzin requested.

"I'm staying as long as it takes until we find out she'll be okay."

Tenzin didn't have the energy to argue when both of them were so concerned for Korra. The clock struck midnight and everyone tensed up as they waited for any sign of Amon's appearance. Nothing. They waited a few more minutes and still. Nothing. Tarrlok confirmed with the airship that Korra was still on sight and getting ready to leave. The fleet circled around to make sure the island was still secured. It was and Tarrlok called off the watch.

They waited for the Avatar's arrival to the mainland. "Do you see Korra's boat yet?" Mizuki asked.

"Something is not right…" Tenzin immediately grabbed his glider and set flight for the island. Mizuki glared at Tarrlok and followed suit as she formed another surfboard to travel through the water. She knew Tenzin would arrive long before she did, but she had to see for herself if Korra was all right.

She finally reached shore and ran to the entrance of the temple. "Tenzin!" Korra!" she cried out. She paused at the sight of Korra sobbing in Tenzin's arms. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Mizuki, take Korra back to Air Temple Island. I'm going to deal with Tarrlok," he ordered. He whispered something to Korra who gave a solemn nod and wiped her tears. MIzuki nodded as well and walked alongside Korra back to her boat. After they get in, Mizuki waterbends and Korra sits in the boat, lost in her thoughts. The girls bade each other good night, Korra went to her room while Mizuki put a kettle on and prepared tea for her and Tenzin when he returned.

"Is it hard, Tenzin?"

Tenzin set his cup down, "What is?"

"I've never asked before probably because I haven't met Korra until now. It never crossed my mind, I suppose. I know they're not the same person…"

"You mean Korra and my father," Tenzin closes his eyes for a moment to compose himself. "My father taught me everything that I know…now it is my duty to pass that knowledge down to Korra. It is an unusual situation, protecting my father's reincarnation, but it is one I accepted a long time ago. Korra is her own person nonetheless."

"I see Korra, my friend from the Southern Water Tribe, and I see glimpses of the Avatar she will become. It terrified me to see we could've lost her, to feel so helpless again. Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present," she slipped out.

"What did you say?" Tenzin almost spilled his tea at the mention of Mizuki's last statement, something his father told him long ago.

"I… I don't really know where that came from," she admitted. "It's like my mind was in a trance." She started feeling a little dizzy, "I think this tea is a little too strong for me. I'm going to bed. Good night, Tenzin." She immediately got up and headed for her room.

Tenzin picked up their tea cups and headed to the sink to clean up. _She's always been close to the spirits… Father, are you trying to send a message through Mizuki when Korra is still experiencing this spiritual block?_

Korra was given a day off from her training by Tenzin, considering last night's events. She woke up in the late morning and knocked on Mizuki's door, only to find the room empty. She later found her sitting on the steps of the temple, tying together a crown of flowers from a bouquet by her side.

"Need any help?" Korra offered.

"It's fine, I'm nearly finished anyways," she put aside her work and patted the seat next to her.

"I should have listened to you and Tenzin," Korra placed her head between her knees.

"You were afraid, these things happen when our emotions cloud our judgment. Korra," she placed a hand on her back, "you're learning from your mistakes. Now it's time to live your life again."

"How do I do that?"

"I know two brothers who need their waterbender back."

Korra laughed, "You're right. I'm going to miss you during your trip."

"I'll be back. Can't wait to see my first probending match."


	10. Anniversary

She could see her breath in the frosty air as it was already winter. She remembered her grandpa's story of his visit to the Northern Water Tribe. The ice spikes jutting out of the ocean he saw flying on Appa were long gone. There was no need for protection from Fire Nation ships with the war being over for seventy years ago.

"We're here at the checkpoint," the captain of the small boat announced. He was used to ferrying visitors from Republic City to the North Pole, but usually he had to travel all the way to the gates of the city, not wait around in the middle of the ocean.

"He's coming," Mizuki smiled, "he's never late." True to her word, a Water Tribe ship was approaching them.

"Well, I'll be…" the captain tipped his hat, "you have a pleasant trip, miss. I'll be back to pick you up from here in a couple of days."

"I'll see you soon," Mizuki called out as she formed an ice bridge to the ship. At the edge, she leaped off and gracefully landed on the deck.

He ran out to hug her, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see."

"I missed you too, Tarik." With his cropped, dense brown hair, slender but muscular build, and deep blue eyes, she remembered why it was love at first sight for her when she was twelve.

"I see you're wearing it again," Tarik smiled, pointing out to her betrothal necklace.

"My family always thought I was too young for it," she sighed. "Korra would ask me too many questions if she ever saw it. Guess I'm still too used to hiding it from others."

He gazed at her contemplatively, "How are you?"

"It's been a year already," she said wistfully. "I'm good, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have come here."

"Your hair's longer, the longest I've ever seen it," he observed. "I still remember those you used to tie it in those two long ponytails for a couple of years. You were beautiful then, still beautiful now."

She blushed, "How's everyone?" They talked of old times for the rest of the trip.

"May I come in?" A stern-looking older man knocked on the door while Mizuki was unpacking.

"Kouki!" Mizuki ran up and enveloped him in a tight hug that lingered for a few seconds. The old man's gruff exterior melted around this girl who was practically family.

"Seeing you again is one of the few joys I have left in this life," said Kouki.

"Nonsense, you are an elite member of the tribe. There are many people who care about you."

Kouki smiled, "Tarik is a good man, helped me stay strong. Time has flown by in my old age, it's already been a year…" He sighed and looked outside, "You are not staying for long, are you?"

"No, I should get back to Republic City soon."

"You are still so young, you have time to travel and find your place in the world. I look at you and I feel hope again."

"Come for a walk with me, I have not seen you for months," Mizuki pleaded.

"Another time, dear one. Unalaq wants to see me before the ceremony. "

"Is there anything…"

"No, do not worry, Mizuki." He gave a tender kiss to her forehead, as he would for a daughter, "I will see you soon."

"Goodbye." When Kouki left, she opened a small pocket in her bag and gently pulled out the crown of the flowers she had painstakingly worked on before her trip.

She walked up the steps with her crown of flowers and could see Tarik and Kouki waiting for her, along with Chief Unalaq, his children, and the rest of the tribe. When everyone was gathered, Chief Unalaq began the ceremony.


End file.
